Y todo por un beso
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: [Genevra Weasley] Si viajas al pasado y besas a Lucius Malfoy, si golpeas James Potter, si haces bailar al calamar gigante, debes afrontar las consecuencias. Aun si por culpa de estas, tu novio se vuelve gay y tu escuela se vuelve LOCAAAA!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, obviamente los personajes no son míos ni tampoco la fama será mía… (Que fama??) sino que son de JK Rowling y Harry Potter en general bla, bla, bla… solo la historia es mía. Bastante loca por lo demás y echa exclusivamente para provocar la risa del consumidor.**

**Espero les guste y aquí está…**

**Y todo por un beso by Jen.W.**

Corría agitadamente. Cogida de la mano de Harry subió las escaleras hasta el 5 piso con Filch pisándole los talones. Juró mentalmente que si escapaba de esta nunca, jamás, ni loca volvería a tirar un fuego artificial. Bueno, no volvería a tirar 50 fuegos artificiales. Al mismo tiempo.

NI tampoco se acercaría al lago. O sea, no volvería a drenar el lago. Ni a jugar con el calamar gigante… ¿Jugar? Bueno, hacerlo bailar por el techo del castillo.

Y no tiraría más bombas fétidas. Es decir, no simultáneamente en los puntos más importantes del castillo y….

Ya, ya estaba bien. Si se salvaba, Ginny juró no volver a hacer nada de lo que hizo aquel día.

Y vaya que la había hecho en grande.

Pero no podían culparla ¡Era el aniversario de la mayor travesura de los gemelos! Y ella, como buena sucesora y hermanita preferida, debía dejar la vara en alto. Y si que la había dejado en alto.

Ahora, como era de suponer, escapaba a todo dar junto a Harry de lo que sería una expulsión definitiva. Y aunque Harry prácticamente no tenía nada que ver, como buen y adorable novio allí estaba. Junto a ella.

-¡Tenemos que buscar donde escondernos! –habló Ginny viendo desesperada como Filch ya les llevaba solo unos metros de distancia.

-¡Allí! –gritó Harry indicando una puerta lateral que llevaba a quizás quién sabe donde.

Ginny se desvió del rumbo que llevaban y dirigió hacia su salvación. Abrió el portal de lo que le sería el cielo y se internó justo en el momento en el que Harry, con tal mala suerte que solo un Potter podía tener resbaló y fue a parar unos 5 metros más lejos chocando de manera espectacular contra un muro.

-¡Chuza! –gritó Peeves que "casualmente" flotaba por ahí.

La pelirroja intentó ir en socorro de su novio (que estaba formando un charco escarlata a su alrededor), pero una mística y ancestral fuerza (N.A imagine una vibración cósmica tipo Trelawney en medio de una pieza asfixiante y cargada de incienso tan alucinógeno como la droga), que provenía desde el fondo de la pieza donde ella estaba, la succionó hacia adentro y la hizo caer en una especie de pozo negro.

Ginny estuvo gritando como loca los 5 primeros minutos de la caída, pero luego se aburrió y se dejó caer. Cuando ya se estaba planteando seriamente la posibilidad de dormir, una luz se vio en el fondo y acto seguido su cuerpo chocó contra el duro piso quebrándole tal vez un par de costillas.

Abrió los ojos y al mirar hacia arriba, en vez de ver un túnel, vio el techo. Había caído en medio de un pasillo. Y no era cualquier pasillo, si no uno de Hogwarts. Es decir, que lo más probable la puerta por donde se metió era como un atajo a otro piso. Genial, esa suerte solo la tenían los Weasley.

Se puso en pie (ignorando sus costillas rotas) (N.A cómo!!!) y caminó silenciosamente por si se encontraba con Filch. Pero al parecer, ya todo se había solucionado pues las cosas se veían tranquilas. Se decepcionó un poco (lo mínimo como para dar un golpe en la pared más cercana y dejar una linda vista hacia el lago que también servia de ventilación en días calurosos), pues tenía expectativas de armar alboroto por lo menos un par de semanas… Ya va, unos cuántos años.

Aunque, mientras avanzaba notó algo levemente extraño. Muchos de los rostros con los que se cruzó no le eran familiares. Y eso si que no estaba bien, pues llevaba 6 años en Hogwarts. Pero cuando llegó al gran comedor sufrió un ataque de espanto que produjo un masivo embotellamiento en el vestíbulo por algunos minutos.

Claramente ese no era "su Hogwarts" por qué, ¡¿En qué momento se habían cambiado todos los profesores?!

No estaba Hagrid (algo que se notaba visiblemente no se muy bien por qué), no estaba Snape (he ahí que hubiera un masivo resplandor del limpio cabello entre los profesores), no estaba Madame Hooch (bueno, eso apenas se notaba), no estaba Sprout (a Ginny le faltaba ese olorcillo a estiércol de dragón que desprendía la profesora) y definitivamente el hombre del centro no era Albus Dumbledore (a menos que éste llevara una túnica al estilo de Elvis Presley en periodo de decadencia y un peinado afro) (N.A aunque, pensándolo bien, de todas maneras podría haber sido Albus… pero para que la historia sirva, pensemos que no era )

-¡Hey, pelirroja muévete!

-Vamos, preciosura, has un lado tu humanidad

-Niña tonta, ¡O te corres o te corro!

Empezó a gritar la gente. Recién ahí Ginny se dio cuenta de los 1.000 alumnos que trataban de entrar al gran Comedor y no podían por su culpa.

Se movió un poco pero siguió en estado de shock. De hecho se estaba tornando de un color morado bastante feo pues por ahora se había olvidado de respirar (N.A es una experiencia personal, ¿A caso nunca se han olvidado de respirar?, jejeje). Cuando se acordó se puso a toser como loca segundos antes de desmayarse y ya respuesta dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero no vio a nadie, a nadie conocido.

Abrió tanto la boca de la impresión que golpeó a un niño bajito de primer año en la cabeza dejándolo semiinconsciente.

Justo en el momento en que había cogido un cuchillo para cortarse las venas (N.A es un poco impulsiva la niña), vio para su total alivio a su hermoso y sexisimo (palabra que no existe, jeje) Harry acercándose hacia el gran comedor. Aunque, no venía ni con Ron ni con Hermione, le acompañaban otros tres extraños chicos (y uno especialmente guapo con hermoso cabello tipo "porque yo lo valgo" de comercial). Sin importarle eso corrió hacia él y le rompió la boca con un beso.

-¡Hey, cornamenta! No nos habías contado nada entre, ejem, tú y Lily…

-Jaja, bueno –contestó el supuesto Harry luego de conseguir respirar- ni yo lo sabía… pero no me quejo Lils… todo bien… muy bien

Y acto seguido la volvió a besar y le agarró el trasero (o culo para algunos)…. 1, 2, 3, ¡Zas! el chico-agarrones-de-traseros-que-no-sobrevivirá-a-la-tunda-Weasley (que nombre!) estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

-Jaja, y tu creíste que todo iba bien -se doblaba de risa el guapo.

-¡Cállate Canuto!

¿Cornamenta, Canuto, Lily, agarrones de trasero? definitivamente Ginny sabía que algo, no sabia que, andaba mal. Se puso a meditar mirando al vacío y luego de 20 minutos sin moverse (y en que los chicos creyeron que se había o dormido de pie o muerto de pie) concluyó que aquel chico no era Harry.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Ginny al susodicho en el suelo.

-¿Cómo que quién es, Lily? –Preguntó Canuto- Una cosa es que lo golpees y otra muy distinta y mala es que finjas no conocerlo.

-¡Espera Sirius! –Habló otro chico que también estaba ahí- Ella no es Lily, mira sus ojos, son color chocolate.

-Pero si es pelirroja, Lunático –dijo ahora uno chiquito y bastante horrible de mirada acuosa.

-Hay miles de pelirrojas que no son Lily, colagusano –le contestó Lunático. Colagusano lo miró pero claramente no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que le dijo su amigo

-Y por la forma de botarte al suelo, James, definitivamente no es nuestra Lily.

Ahora si Ginny no podía mantenerse en pie. Quizás podía ser porque había pasado a golpearse con una armadura en la cabeza, o quizás porque había descubierto algo malo… ¿James, Colagusano, Sirius y Lunático? ¡Presumiblemente ella había viajado al pasado! y lo comprobó con otra teoría se dio vuelta y vio dos niño caminar, uno llevaba un cartel que decía "¡Ginny" y el otro llevaba uno que decía "has viajado al pasado!" (N.A bueno, esos niños se los mandó la escritora de este fic y el equipo organizador especialmente para que Ginny los leyera, ya que es algo lenta la niña y consideramos que sería una buena idea mandarle algo de ayuda para que entendiera su situación)

-Entonces, ¿Quién eres preciosura? –habló el joven (Y extremadamente guapo) Sirius.

-Ginny… -se dio cuenta a tiempo que no era buena idea decir su apellido –Ginny… quieroiralbaño- dijo apresurada y salió corriendo llevándose por delante personas, fantasmas y armaduras que no la dejaron pasar muy desapercibida (lo suficiente como para que todos los alumnos que comían y caminaban desde el primer hasta el 5 piso escucharan el estruendo).

-¿Ginny quieroi Ralbaño? debe ser de intercambio –comentó James extrañado.

**Les gusto?? Bueno, si es así, dejen reviews!! si no, también!! jeje, y calma que esto sigue… y se pone muchísimo mejor que hasta ahora. Palabra.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.W.**

'**¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de viajar al pasado? gracias a Gin lo descubrirás**


	2. y que haces tu en el pasado!

**Holas!!! Gracias, muchas gracias por leer mi fic!! Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener reviews en un tiempo tan corto (si, mi vida es así de triste… snif) Bueno, seguiré escribiendo lo más rápido que mi mamá y el colegio me permitan, pero tranquilos que ya llevo como 3 cap más, solo tengo que pasarlos al computador.**

**Bueno, ya que estoy tan contenta con los reviews y son poquitos, los contestaré por aquí:**

**Juny S. Tao**: Sí!!!! Fuiste la primera en reviewer!!! (me encantó esa palabra) jaja, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me arreglaste un día entero de cosas horribles!! Bueno, jajaja lo del "porque yo lo valgo" está de verdad buenísimo si te quitó 20 minutos de tu vida, jejeje. Y no me importa que lo saques, porque te cuento (como secreto, jaja) que yo también lo saqué de otro fic!! Porque realmente mata, demasiado. Pero fue lo único que he robado, lo demás todo mío. Bueno, sigo subiendo cuando se me haga posible porque me encanta hacerlos reír. Ojala sigas leyendo!

**Paola-Prieto: **Hola!! y no perdemos el contacto, niña, jajaja. Bueno, me gusta mucho que te fascine la historia, y lo de chuza también me gusto mucho a mi, jajajaja. Bueno, aquí viene el cap, espero lo disfrutes.

**Xhiiniitha weasley: **Que bueno que te hayas reído, esa era la idea. Jaja, la verdad, yo también me reí mucho haciéndolo. Bueno, aquí viene el nuevo cap, ojala lo disfrutes y te rías más que antes!

**Bueno, no molesto más. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, o si no estaría en Inglaterra bañándome en dinero (que antihigiénico!) y de novia con Rupert Grint, pero igual que disfruten!!**

**Y todo por un beso ¡Y vaya que beso! by Jen.w.**

**Escenas del capítulo anterior (XD)**

_-Entonces, ¿Quién eres preciosura? –habló el joven (Y extremadamente guapo) Sirius._

_-Ginny… -se dio cuenta a tiempo que no era buena idea decir su apellido –Ginny… quieroiralbaño- dijo apresurada y salió corriendo llevándose por delante personas, fantasmas y armaduras que no la dejaron pasar muy desapercibida (lo suficiente como para que todos los alumnos que comían y caminaban desde el primer hasta el 5 piso escucharan el estruendo)._

_-¿Ginny quieroi Ralbaño? debe ser de intercambio –comentó James extrañado._

La pelirroja entró como loca a los lavabos. Necesitaba urgente echarse agua en el rostro. Cuando vio que ninguno se desocupaba corrió a meter la cabeza a un inodoro justo en el momento que el grupo de niñas salía.

Se acercó al espejo y se desmayó allí mismo golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza y provocándose de paso un tec cerrado (golpe muy, muy fuerte en la cabeza y que afecta el cerebro). Cuando despertó esperó estar en la enfermería o algo así, pero al notar una gotera fría por su mentón se dio cuenta que no.

Estaba aun en el baño.

-Hasta que por fin se despierta –le susurró una niña a otra, ambas mirándose al espejo.

-Aja, me parece que estaba drogada.

-"¡Yo no estoy drogada malditas hijas de su madre!" –trató de gritar Gin pero de su boca solo salió una especie de sonido de cerdo como "¡Oic!" (Producto del golpe, claro está)

-¡Ahí está, profesor Dumbledore, en ese lavamanos! –gritó una niña de pelo corto y rizado mientras llegaba corriendo junto a un profesor de pelo castaño pelirrojo y algo entrecano. –Al principio no me preocupe, pero ya lleva 3 días ahí sin despertar y me imagine que quizás le ocurría algo.

El supuesto profesor Dumbledore se acercó a Ginny y la miró con el ceño fruncido

-Marihuana… o quizás…heroína…- murmuró mientras inspeccionaba a la pelirroja. Luego se fijó en la otra chica que aun lo miraba con una sonrisa tipo "Lo logramos!" de Dora la exploradora. –Gracias Marie, por avisarme sobre ésta niña. Estás haciendo un excelente papel de prefecta. Puedes incluso optar al premio anual –le dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo (no fue de manera pervertida ¡!! ¬¬) –Y estarás aun más cerca… si me lustras los zapatos y me zurces unas medias ¿vale?

-¡Si señor! –contestó Marie sonriendo y salió corriendo feliz por su buena acción del día.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería y luego me contarás que haces aquí –le dijo el profesor acercándose tiernamente a Ginny (que no es pervertido, les dicen! ò.ó) –Y me dirás quién eres –agregó

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, soy yo, Ginny Weasley, viaje al pasado por alguna extraña razón y no se como volver pero necesito mucho de su ayuda, estoy asustada y sola pero me da muchísima alegría saber que está conmigo! –trató de decir Ginny, pero de su garganta solo salió un "Grrrr…." como gorgoreó que Dumbledore interpretó como "los efectos nocivos de la droga en los menores pelirrojos".

-¡Enervate! –pronunció el profesor de algunos años menos y se la llevó flotando hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Luego de algunos hechizos, pociones, cacheteos en las mejillas, respiración boca a boca, reanimación manual, electro-shock y momentos Doctor House y emergency como "rápido, la perdemos!", Ginny consiguió abrir los 2 ojos completamente y hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

-ahora cuéntame –le dijo Dumbledore sentándose en una silla a su lado – ¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, pues… -Ginny miró a la señorita Pomfrey para que se fuera, pero ella solo le guiñó un ojo y se sentó también en una silla con una libretita que decía "cotilleos de Hogwarts" –Bueno, yo soy Geneva Weasley, y vengo del futuro

-¿¡Así como en volviendo al futuro?! –preguntó la Sra. Pomfrey a punto de sacar un cartel que decía "I LOVE YOU, MICHAEL J. FOX!

-Em… si, bueno, como sea, es que yo vengo del Hogwarts del año 2007, no se de que manera llegué aquí, pero necesitó su ayuda, director Dumbledore.

-¿Director? –preguntó extrañado

-Pues si, en mi tiempo usted es le director

-¡Hasta que por fin lo conseguí! –dijo el ahora profesor levantándose y alzando un puño -¿Ves que va a ser buena idea eso de amenazar con ataques terroristas al Ministerio, Poppy?

-Ahora me convenzo –sonrió la enfermera.

-Y cuéntame más, ¿Estoy casado, tengo hijos, soy guapo, conseguí dominar al universo, logró Chile llegar a otro mundial de fútbol, murieron los norteamericanos? ¡Habla!

-Bueno, pues… -comenzó Ginny confundida con tanta pregunta.

-¡No, espera! –la interrumpió Dumbledore. Otra vez se puso en pie, con una mano sobre los ojos y la otra estirada y dispuesta a detener una locomotora .No debo saber nada del futuro, eso podría causar graves consecuencias… mejor, dejémoslo ahí… Aunque, solo una cosa… ¿Creció el profesor Flitwick?

-No –contestó Ginny

-¡Lo sabía! –Chilló la Sra. Pomfrey –Era una mentira eso de crecimiento lento… jajaja, es un enano.

-Bueno, Ginny Weasley del futuro, intenta no meterte en problemas ni llamar la atención mientras estés en el pasado. Y por nada del mundo influyas en algún hecho, ¿Está bien?

La pelirroja asistió.

-Bien, en 3 días más podrás volver a tu tiempo, por ahora quédate en Slytherin.

-Em… pues, yo era de Gryffindor…

-Lo siento, pero Slytherin es la única casa donde sobra una cama

-¿La de Marilyn Monroe? –preguntó la enfermera.

Dumbledore asistió.

-Finalmente se tiró por la ventana, la encontramos enredada entre unos arbustos

-Ya estaba bueno, por su culpa gastaba demasiadas pociones antidepresivas.

Ginny se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación algo cohibida. Sabía que debía provocar el menor alboroto posible.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó una chica de Slytherin.

-Mmm… Ginny

-Ginny, ¿cuánto?

La cara de la chica aterró a la pelirroja.

-Ginny… deboirme

Dijo haciendo lo mismo por segunda vez el día y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Ginny De Boirme?

-Lo más seguro es que es italiana –le contestó otra

-Hola –le dijo una chica que estaba sentada sobre una cama –Yo soy Samantha, ¿Eres Ginny cierto? ¿La chica de intercambio de Italia?

-Eh…… si –contestó Ginny

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos… también se dice que ese drogadicta

-Bueno –la pelirroja se enrojeció –Eso fue hace algunos años…

-Genial. Oye, hoy se hará una fiesta en Slytherin, también vienen chicos de otras casa, ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?

-Pues, creo que no- No tengo permitido hacer revuelo

-Vamos, no pasará nada…

-Es que… no, mejor que no.

-¡Hago un brindis, hic, por Slycherin! –gritó Ginny bastante borracha aquella noche y parada (con mucha suerte) sobre una mesa y sosteniendo una botella de cerveza

-¡Shalud! –gritó la gente alrededor

-¡Y hago otro brindis por Howarsh del 2007 y por mi, Chiny Wishly!

-¡Shalud! –volvieron a gritar todos.

-¡Y ahora, les haré la danzha del fientre! –dijo dejando desconcertados a todo el mundo con la famosa y supuesta "danza del vientre"

Ginny comenzó a moverse de una manera arabe aunque bastante más tambaleada. Cuando hizo un paso más provocativo que sacó aplausos de los chicos, tropezó con sus propios pies y se calló de la mesa sobre un chico.

-Ups –dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Aushilio! –gritó el chico en el suelo debajo del trasero de Ginny -¡She me calló la mesha encima!

-¿¡Donde?! –gritó Ginny mirando hacia arriba y esperando que una mesa volara por los aires hacia ella.

-¡Encima mío! –volvió a gritar el chico.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de griterío, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que no había ninguna mesa y que la que estaba sobre el otro era Ginny.

-Ups, disculpa –le dijo la pelirroja al otro –No quería caerte encima, pero creo que alguien me movió la mesha donde eshtaba… y Oye, podrias dejar de moverte, me eshtas mareando…

-Uds también –le contestó él tambaleándose -¿Shon gemelas?

Ginny miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie.

-Shi –contestó sonriendo. De repente miró al chico y le apreció conocido y también guapísimo. Era rubio platinado, de tez blanca y ojos grises. Labios delgados y excelente cuerpo con un buenísimo trasero. –Oye –le dijo ella indicando a otro chico (sin querer) con el dedo –Yo a ti te conozco…

-¿Si?

-Puesh ashi creo… ¿Eresh Malfoy?

-Para shervirte –le dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora y tratando de besarle la mano a Ginny, pero pasó de largo y se calló dando de cara al suelo.


	3. Volviendo al futuro y el Gran truco

**Muchas gracias a los que leen ésta historia loca y carente de sentido!! Os amo!! Jajaja. **

**Bueno, nada del genial mundo de HP es mío, porque si lo fuera me hubiese adjudicado un personaje principal y un papel en alguna película!! Y varios millones de dólares, y un noviazgo con Rupert Grint y algún romance encubierto con Tom Felton o Dan Radcliffe y… bueno, bastantes cosas irrepetibles en esta página.**

**Y ahora, con Uds., les dejo la historia!!**

**Y todo por un beso ¡Y vaya que beso! by Jen.w.**

**Escenas del capítulo anterior (XD)**

_-Shi –contestó sonriendo. De repente miró al chico y le apreció conocido y también guapísimo. Era rubio platinado, de tez blanca y ojos grises. Labios delgados y excelente cuerpo con un buenísimo trasero. –Oye –le dijo ella indicando a otro chico (sin querer) con el dedo –Yo a ti te conozco…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Puesh ashi creo… ¿Eresh Malfoy?_

_-Para shervirte –le dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora y tratando de besarle la mano a Ginny, pero pasó de largo y se calló dando de cara al suelo._

-¿Y dime, como llegaste al futuro tu, Malfoy?

-¿Al futuro? Pues… no me acuerdo –se encogió de hombros sonriendo estúpidamente y con el "esfuerzo" se tambaleó más fuerte y cayó sentado al suelo. Ginny se tendió junto a él.

-¡Pero, Malfoy, como no te acuerdash! ¡Eshtarás borracho!

-Parece…

Ambos se largaron a reír hasta que los 100 alumnos de toda la sala se estaban riendo con ellos. Así eran los ebrios de Hogwarts.

Malfoy estuvo mirando mucho rato a Ginny (si mirar implica desviar los ojos por el mareo, tumbarse de lado algunos ratos por no poder mantenerse recto y salir rápidamente a vomitar al baño más cercano) y también jugueteando con sus mechones (si juguetear implica pasar a tirarle el pelo, picarle un ojo por la mala puntería y cosas así) hasta que de repente, intentó hablarle. El problema fue que abrió la boca y se presentó un efecto muy común luego de la ingesta de alcohol, que consiste en liberar una gran y ruidosa cantidad de aire por entre los labios. Dicha de forma más vulgar, Malfoy le eructó a Ginny en sus narices.

-¿No sentiste alguna repentina ráfaga de viento? –preguntó Ginny despistada.

-Mmm… creo que no. Oye, Ginny… -le dijo él intentando mirarla a los ojos (cosa que no logró)

-¿Qué?

-Eresh hermosha –le dijo con los ojos brillantes (no se muy bien porque motivo)

-Grasiahs –le contestó Ginny riendo de repente estrepitosamente. (Es necesario decir el motivo?)

Malfoy la cogió del mentón y la comenzó acercar a sus labios lentamente y de una forma muy provocativa. Por fin, en toda la noche, consiguió mirarla directamente, haciendo a Ginny vibrar por aquellos ojos grises. Por un segundo a la pelirroja se le pasó por la mente que no era bueno hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que engañaría a su novio, pero rápidamente ese asomo de cordura fue vilmente fusilado por las asesinas hormonas del régimen mazi. El rubio estaba apunto de juntar sus labios con la pelirroja cuando, un nuevo mareo y… el mundo daba vueltas y nuevamente Malfoy estaba tumbado en el suelo. A pesar de romper el muy romántico momento, no por nada tenía aquel apellido, por lo que volvió a sentarse y luego de algunos intentos fallidos (dígase besar su ojos, su nariz, nuevamente el piso, etc.) consiguió por fin besar su boca.

A Ginny le encantó el beso. Quizás era por la borrachera, pero vio lucecitas colores. Aunque, de verdad había lucecitas, pues una chica de otra casa pasó a patear una lámpara de colores que estaba en le techo (imaginen como llegó ahí) y la hizo pedazo desparramando todas las ampolletas de adentro.

-No shabia que besabas tan bien, Draco…

-¿Draco? No shoy Draco, Me llamo Luciush…

-¿Lucius? –A Ginny pareció habérsele quitado todo síntoma de ebriedad. Pero solo pareció. Rió de una manera tonta y entrecerró los ojos –Bueno, por lo menos no eres Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Geneva, que parte de no te meterte en problemas, no llamar la atención ni menos aun influir en algún hecho no entendiste! –le reprochó Dumbledore al otro día en su despacho.

-Mmmm… ¿ninguna? –respondió la chica con la cabeza doliéndole fuertemente.

-Eso me temía –contestó el profesor uniendo los dedos al estilo Mrs. Burns (ya saben, el más viejo y malvado y oscuro y tacaño personaje de los Simpson Que vivan los Simpson!!) –Bueno, debido a las circunstancias tendrás que irte ahora mismo a tu tiempo.

-¿Puede ser ahora? Porque usted me había dicho en 3 días…

-Bueno, es que no tenía ganas de llevarte al futuro de inmediato, estoy algo cansado ¿Sabes? Pero técnicamente puedo enviarte al futuro en cualquier momento.

-Ah… mm ¿Pero de verdad considera que lo que hice cambiará el futuro?

-¿Te refieres a participar en una fiesta, besar al padre de uno de tus compañeros, escribir tu nombre en todas las paredes de Hogwarts, vender los secretos del futuro, drenar el lago y hacer bailar al calamar gigante? Bueno, pues por lo menos lo del beso si cambiara algo de tu futuro pues aquel día Lucius y Narcissa se besarían por primera vez y se crearía una hermosa historia de amor…

-Profesor…

- …en el que luego nacería el fruto de su enlace que estaría representado en la figura del hijo que probablemente tendrán…

-Profesor…

-…Y que hará que su felicidad en conjunto se haga tan inmensa que creerán no poder ser más felices y…

-¡PROFESOR!

-¡QUÉ!

-¡Deje de leer el diario de romances de la señorita Pomfrey!

-Lo siento –respondió Dumbledore algo sonrojado.

…Un rato más tarde…

-¿Estás lista, Geneva? –le dijo Dumbledore a la pelirroja que estaba a punto de ser mandada al 2007.

-Si, tengo la carta que me dio y todo para "su yo" del futuro, pero aun no entiendo porque tengo que usar una peluca de payaso color azul.

-Bueno, es para hacerlo más vistazo. Ya, a la cuenta de 3… 1,..

-¡Espere! ¿Voy a aparecer en el mismo momento y lugar que cuando vine aquí?

-Hay 99.9 de que así sea. Y si eso no sucede, igualmente será de una forma normal para que nadie se de cuenta.

-Maldición –susurró Ginny

-Bueno, ahora si…. 1, 2, 19, 22, 15, ¡3!

Una fuerte luz y nuevamente el túnel. Ginny se acomodó con la cabeza hacia abajo para probar la sensación unos instantes y luego se voltearía. Pero esta vez la caída fue mucho más corta y justo en el momento en que tomó posición, llegó al suelo.

Por mientras en Hogwarts del 2007…

-Bueno, como ya saben –comenzó el ahora si director Dumbledore –ayer murió unos de nuestros últimos 10.000 elfos domésticos. Aunque no tenemos idea de quién es exactamente, así que le pusimos un número igual que a todos los anteriores. Ahora haremos un profundo minuto de silencio por el elfo 10.585.923.341.209 (si alguien puede leer ese número, que me avisa ya? jajaja)

Todo el alumnado se calló respetuosamente. Ya habían pasado por fin 3 segundos cuando una especie de meteorito proveniente del techo aterrizó, ante la mirada expectante de miles de alumnos, justo en el plato de comida de Dumbledore que consistía en haggis (comida escocesa hecha de pulmón, hígado y corazón de algún animal mezcladas con cebollas, harina de avena, hierbas y especias, todo ello embutido dentro de una bolsa hecha del estómago del animal y cocido durante varias horas… rico, no??). Aunque extrañamente, el meteorito era una chica pálida y pelirroja.

-¡Señorita Weasley! –se asustó el director ante la repentina y "muy acertada" llegada de Ginny -¡El día de las bombas humanas es el otro mes!

-Am… -Ginny se aventuró a mirar alrededor. Obviamente ya estaba en su Hogwarts, pues reconoció todo. Y todos las reconocieron a ella, aun con la cabeza dentro del plato de Dumbledore. Y todos esperaban que ella hablara. –Tengo una carta –fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¿Escuchaste? –le susurró una niña de Ravenclaw a otra –trabaja como lechuza..

-¿Accederá a llevarle un encargo a mi novio?

-¿Es normal esto de las lechuzas-humanas? –le preguntó Sprout a Hagrid.

-Absolutamente –le contestó él –Y tienen mayor capacidad de vuelo y pueden llevar cosas más pesadas.

-Perfecto, porque debo mandar esto hasta la costa más lejana del mundo –indicó un piano de cola semi-escondido debajo de la mesa (N.A claro que si… escondido…)

-¿El estrecho de Magallanes, Chile?- preguntó Hagrid. La profesora asistió.

-¿Y la carta es para mi? –le preguntó Dumbledore a Ginny. La chica asistió, pero como estaba de cabeza resbaló y cayó al suelo con todo el pelo lleno de haggis y aun de cabeza. Señorita-cabeza-de-acero se levantó y le tendió la carta que le mandaba el Dumbledore del pasado.

-Mmm… ya… si… ya… -murmuraba el director mientras leía la carta hasta que se detuvo en un momento, abrió los ojos en desmesura y gritó -¡VIAJASTE AL PASADO! – con un dedo acusador indicó a Ginny.

Todas las bocas de todas las personas del Gran comedor se abrieron a un tiempo, produciendo un espectacular sonido de ¡TAP! (mandíbulas desencajadas chocando contra un mesa)

-Profesor… ¿Podría leer el Post-data? –le susurró Ginny

"**_PD: No le cuentes a absolutamente nadie, es decir, nadie aparte de ti y la chica Wisly pueden saber que ella viajó al pasado"_**

-¡Ah! –dijo entendiendo Dumbledore –Bueno, entonces no le diré a nadie.

-Pero es que profesor, todos sabes… usted acaba de gritarlo.

Dumbledore miró alrededor y vio aun a toda la gente con la mandíbula desencajada. En efecto, todos sabían.

-Bueno, en ese caso, voy a hacer un hechizo que nunca falla

-¿un desmemorizante?

-No, algo mucho mejor –cogió un tenedor, lo que puso delante de su cara y lo comenzó a mover en vaivén. Es decir, estaba tratando de hipnotizar al gran comedor.

-Otra vez con lo mismo –le cotilleó McGonagall a Snape –Aun cree que con "eso" no hizo olvidar "aquello"

-¿Aquello? ¿Te refieres al beso que se dio Dumby con Hagrid frente a todo el mundo el día de San Valentín?

-Eso mismo.

-Ahora –continuó Dumbledore usando un fingido acento español y una voz somnolienta –Cuando yo cuente 3, ustedes tendrán mucho sueñooo…

-Me aburre tanto tener que fingir esto –comentó Justin Finch-Fletchey

-1,2,¡3! –terminó Dumbledore. Algunos dieron con la cabeza contra la mesa simulando estar dormidos. Un niño de primero se golpeó tan fuertemente que se largó a llorar. Otros, que no se habían dado cuenta de nada, siguieron conversando. Incluso uno rezagado llegó recién a comer. Pero aun así, el director siguió con su "Gran Truco"

-En este momento están totalmente dormidos. Ahora, cuando yo los despierte, ustedes no recordarán absolutamente nada de lo que yo grité y además, saltarán por todos lados como monos…

-¡Yo no pienso saltar como mono! –gritó un chica de Gryffindor supuestamente dormida.

-Así que –continuó Dumby ignorando el grito y un tomate podrido que le llegó a la cara -1, 2, ¡3! Bueno, pueden terminar de comer en este hermoso día donde no hay nada que tengan que recordar.

-Si claro –dijo Dean Thomas –Neville, ¿Vamos a jugar una partida de ajedrez?

A su lado, Neville continuaba durmiendo

-Neville, ya terminó la farsa –le dijo Seamus Finnigan.

Pero el chico roncaba.

-¡DESPIERTA! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Neville por fin despertó y en 1, 2 por 3 se puso en pie y comenzó a saltar como mono.

-Este es tan idiota que hasta los trucos baratos le hacen efecto –susurró Dean.

**Bueno, y es este el 3 cap!! ya estaba bueno con la espera, creo yo, jajaja. No se si les habrá gustado, fue algo más de transición (estoy comenzando a amar esta palabra, jajaja) pero ya en el siguiente cap vienen exclusivamente los cambios (Y vaya que cambios!) que sufrió el futuro por culpa del besito de Gin. Ya verán y les prometo que jamás lo pensaron!! jeje**

**por ahora, dejen un reviews, a ver si me animo a seguir con la historia o si les aburro tanto que tenga que dejarla aquí.. (Jen pone cara de perrito mojado)**

**También los invito a leer mis otros fics, todos cortitos one-shot. El último es un Neville-Luna. (Publicidad escondida XD)**

**Jaja, nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.w.**

" **Y como me dijo el abuelo el día que me case con Marge… "Homero, si algún día viajas al pasado, no cambies nada" By Homero Simpson **


	4. Me parece que las cosas han cambiado

**Holas!! uf.. No saben la alegría que me han dado, o sea, 15 reviews!!! ahhh!! Se que es estúpido y todo eso, pero es que no me imaginaba tantos reviews para una idea tan loca!! Ahora me alegro de haber subido esta aberración a HP, todos los días agradezco a Dios por haberme permitido golpearme la cabeza y quedar tan rayada como para escribir esto!! Y por supuesto les agradezco a ustedes por ocupar algunos minutos de sus vidas para dedicarse a leer esta basura, gracias y mil gracias!! salta cual oveja **

**los agradecimientos van abajo, con sus respectivas contestaciones a reviews. Ahora espero les guste este fic y que no vaya disminuyendo mi veta estúpida, porque si es así vuelvo a golpearme la cabeza con tal de buscar nueva inspiración!**

**-1. Nada de este genial mundo es mío, sino de mi íntima amiga, la Joanne o Kathleen, como le digo cuando estamos solas en mi departamento inventando más cosas para los lectores…. (les aconsejo que no pongan atención a ciertas partes, pues les tengo que contar que poseo una doble personalidad que se cree famosa, amiga de JK Rowling y que además a sus 15 años ya no vive con sus padres y tiene un departamento propio XD!)**

**-2. Espero, que no se enojen por las descripciones presentes en este fic respecto a sus amores platónicos. Advertencia hecha, no me maten!**

**Escenas del capítulo anterior (XD)**

_-Así que –continuó Dumby ignorando el grito y un tomate podrido que le llegó a la cara -1, 2, ¡3! Bueno, pueden terminar de comer en este hermoso día donde no hay nada que tengan que recordar._

_-Si claro –dijo Dean Thomas –Neville, ¿Vamos a jugar una partida de ajedrez?_

_A su lado, Neville continuaba durmiendo_

_-Neville, ya terminó la farsa –le dijo Seamus Finnigan._

_Pero el chico roncaba._

_-¡DESPIERTA! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Neville por fin despertó y en 1, 2 por 3 se puso en pie y comenzó a saltar como mono._

_-Este es tan idiota que hasta los trucos baratos le hacen efecto –susurró Dean._

-Bueno, señorita Weasley – le dijo Dumbledore –Ya puede volver a sus actividades normales. Y espero que encuentre todo como lo dejó.

-Gracias por no enfadarse, profesor Dumbledore.

-No te preocupes –le hizo un gesto de "no te preocupes" con la mano y sonrió –Bueno, ahora te dejo porque tengo que jugar streap-poker con mi amigo Voldemort. Adiós.

Y metiéndose por la chimenea, desapareció. Ahí entendió Ginny porque Dumbledore llevaba solo una musculosa y un pequeño short. Aunque, ¿Un profesor jugando streap-poker con Voldemort? Se encogió de hombros pensando que realmente era bastante tonta como para no ver esas cosas tan obvias, antes.

Se dirigió hacia su sala común canturreando "vamos llegando, shiwai, shiwai" (clásica cancioncita chilena que se usa para calmar a pequeños demonios en largos viajes) y en el camino se encontró con Colin. Lo saludó sonriente mientras el chico le respondía, luego saltaba por la ventana y aleteaba como lechuza con un paquete amarrado en su pie.

¿Colin… lechuza? Bueno, el rubio siempre había sido algo extraño. Siguió caminando ansiosa de encontrase con sus amigos y por supuesto con Harry. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su novio… Era cierto que se había besado con Lucius Malfoy, pero eso fue durante una borrachera. En cambio, si quería a Harry (lo que quería debajo de su ropa, ejem, ejem). Tan dulce, tan guapo, tan hombre… tan Harry…

Llegó a la entrada de la sala común y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir la contraseña, volvió a cerrarla. Porque en el cuadro de la dama gorda no estaba precisamente la dama gorda, a menos de que la dama gorda ya no fuera gorda ni tampoco dama. Es decir, por conclusión de la excelente mente de Ginny y algunos minutos de suspender cualquier otra función que no sea pensar (incluyendo no respirar), terminó por darse cuenta que la del cuadro definitivamente no era la dama gorda.

Era una chica delgada, no muy alta, de un uniforme perfectamente bien puesto y una gran y enmarañada mata de pelo castaño (si!! es justamente quién ustedes piensan!!!)

-¿Hermione?

-Así es, soy Hermione Granger, ¿Me puedes dar la contraseña por favor?

La boca de Ginny cayó (como ya abran imaginado también ---Jen supone que ustedes están pendiente de lo que ella escribe--- que ilusa ¬¬) hasta el suelo sin golpear por suerte a ningún niño pero si a una hormiga papá, veterana de guerra que volvía a su hogar luego de 20 años de estar fuera (es una hormiga mágica, por eso vive o digo, vivió tanto)

-¿Vas a darme la contraseña o puedo seguir leyendo? –preguntó el cuadro-Hermione con voz mandona.

-Pues… creo que no la tengo…

En eso llegó un guapo chico, alto, de escultural cuerpo, de pelo negro azabache y ojos brillantes… color marrón y piel oscura (waja, waja, no es quién ustedes pensaban!!)

-No te preocupes, preciosura, yo te salvaré –dijo Dean Thomas. El cuadro de Hermione suspiró junto con otros muchos cuadros de mujeres y chicas y luego se puso a gritar desaforada. –El galán de Hogwarts, es decir yo, te daré la contraseña, "¡No es pedo Ron, sino P.E.D.D.O!" (N.A, cualquier relación con alguna frase ya inventada es mera coincidencia) –dijo Dean volteándose hacia el cuadro y guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione gritó cosas como "¡poséeme!" o "¡soy tuya!" o aun peor "¡rasga mi papel!" y luego cayó desmayada cual fan pervertida y los dejó pasar.

Ginny estaba confundida, ¿En que momento había dejado Harry de ser el bombón de Hogwarts? y bueno, si no era él, ¿Por qué no era Draco? Ya sabría la chica las razones y todo, por su exquisito beso.

Aparentemente la sala común estaba igual que antes "por lo menos algo que no haya cambiado" pensó para si.

De repente, cerca de la chimenea, sobresalía por el respaldo de una butaca, un alborotado cabello negro. También pudo apreciar el perfil de una bella nariz y un ojo verde.

Evidentemente, era Harry Potter. Su novio, su hombre, su macho. Prácticamente corrió hacia él, mientras Harry sonreía, se alborotaba el pelo, se mordía los labios, cogía de la mano a Seamus Finnigan que estaba frente a él, se acercaba hasta casi besarlo, volvía a sonreír y…

¡Esperen! ¿Casi besar a Seamus Finnigan?

Ginny se detuvo tan fuertemente que se estrelló contra una butaca y rodó sobre ella. Justo en ese momento, Harry (sin percatarse aun en Ginny) parpadeó coqueto, quebró su muñeca hacia delante con la palma hacia arriba, cogió a Seamus por la corbata y le plantó un beso en plena boca (Wa!!!! no, Harry!! no!!! )

-¡AHHHHH! –gritó Ginny 5 minutos hasta que todo Hogwarts escuchó sus gritos (incluso hasta en la tierra media, donde dos amigables hobitts y una horrible araña dejaron de pelear por sus vidas y miraron alrededor para ver de donde provenía aquel grito) y se desmayó al fin, por la falta de aire, claro, y se calló al suelo. Ya recuperada su primer pensamiento fue comprar un casco para su pobre cabecita -¡Maldito idiota! -le gritó a Seamus arrebatándolo de las manos de Harry. -¡Me quitaste a mi hombre!

-¿A tu hombre? –preguntó con voz fina (y femenina) un chico de cuarto año –Harry Es MI hombre

-¿Cómo que tuyo? –gritó otro de sexto –Es mío.

-¡NO! ¡Es mío! –alegó un tercer individuo

Y así comenzó la pelea entre unos 7 chicos de Gryffindor por Harry Potter. El susodicho se levantó coqueto (para ellos) y parándose con una mano en su cadera y sonriendo de forma tonta, dijo

-Calma, chicos. Alcanzo para todos.

Eso mató a Ginny ¿¡Que habían hecho con su semental!?

-Lo siento, Gin –le dijo fijándose en ella –Pero ya me di cuenta por que camino va mi vida –le agarró el trasero a un chico que pasaba cerca –Y ya se también que me faltaba para ser feliz. Y no me preguntes que es, porque solo te digo que tú no lo tienes.

La pelirroja no podía caer en su asombro. No quería cuestionarse si realmente todo era culpa del beso con Lucius Malfoy o es que Harry siempre había estado algo indeciso de… que camino llevaba su vida…

-¡Ginny! –escuchó una voz tras ella y que identifico como la de Ron. Pero la pelirroja no quería más sorpresas, así que antes de que su hermano llegará donde ellas, subió rápidamente las escalera y llegó a su habitación.

Ya adentro prendió la luz y cerró con llave. Por fin había dejado a todo esos sub-normales afuera. O eso creía.

-Que tal, Gin –le dijo la voz de una chica.

Ginny aguantó la respiración rogando que nada malo ocurriera a continuación. La chica que le había hablado era su mejor amiga después de Hermione y se llamaba Diane Carter.

-Hola Di –le contestó Ginny.

Se volteó a verla y respiró más tranquila. Diane, sentada en la cama, parecía ser igual que siempre "ya veía que le estaba saliendo un cuerno por entre las cejas"

-¿Y como te fue en el viaje?

-¿Al pasado?... pues, bien… -"A Ginny le crecerá la nariz por mentir, igual que a Pinocho"

-Que bueno… oye, ¿No tieness frío? –preguntó la chica casi temblando.

-Mmm, no, por qué ¿tu si?

-ssssi…. creo que la calefacción aquí esss malisssíma…

-Em… puede ser…

-Y ademássss, acabo de cambiar mi piel, necesssito calor…

Ginny la miró extrañada. "¿Qué se creía ésta?"

-Diane, ¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca –le contestó ella sacando una lengua delgada y bípeda por un costado de su boca. A continuación se echó al suelo de guata y se puso a reptar por la habitación.

-¡Por Dios! –gritó Ginny -¡Di, te crees babosa!

Diane se dobló por la mitad, irguiendo su tronco y empezó a moverse de una forma amenazante a la par que sacaba su lengua bípeda

-¡No ssssssoy una babosa! –gritó desparramando mucha saliva al pronunciar la S - ¡Sssssoy una cobra! ¡Y mi veneno essssss mortal! ¡Agradece que ya me comí a Michael Corner, y esssssstaré en digestión por algunos messssssesssss!

Ginny ya estaba toda empapada al terminar el discurso de su amiga, especialmente sobrecargado de "ss", pero decidió acostarse enseguida. "Quizás el baño me come"

Consiguió dormirse con un pesado sueño. Soñó cosas horribles y otras muy agradable, pero que no puedo transcribir porque la clasificación de este fic no es M. Lo que si puedo contarles es lo que pasó cuando la niña en cuestión despertó.

La suave luz del día se coló por lo traslucidos párpados de Ginny. Suavemente agitó sus pestañas sin despertar del todo. Dio un bostezo enorme (en el cual se le vio hasta el alma por lo que no fue muy educado para una señorita) y estiró los brazos con los puños cerrados a toda la distancia que pudo. Escuchó un leve ¡Ay!, como si hubiese golpeado algo que se quejó, pero no prestó atención. Se restregó los ojos y suspiró pensando en que todo lo que había vivido el día anterior y antes del anterior eran solo un mal sueño y que al llegar a la sala común, Harry le daría un gran y exquisito beso que rompería su boca igual que en el sueño (ups… se coló algo de información del sueño)

Abrió totalmente los ojos y miró alrededor mientras buscaba las frazadas para tirarlas hacia atrás. Pero descubrió 3 problemitas.

El primero no era tan grave. No encontró las mantas porque sencillamente no estaba. Bueno, eso podía tener muchas explicaciones lógicas.

El segundo quizás era algo más grave. No llevaba puesto un pijama sino que su uniforme. Y correctamente puesto. Bueno, eso también podía tener una que otra explicación lógica.

El tercero ya era dentro de lo que se puede decir grave, pues… ¡Como diablos había llegado a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran Comedor sin siquiera haber despertado!

Y entonces descubrió un cuarto problema. Lo último que había pensado, en realidad lo había gritado y todo el Gran Comedor la miraba. Vaya, eso se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Por lo elfos domésticos suicidas –comentó Lavander Brown mientras untaba mantequilla a su tostada.

-¿Elfos domésticos suicidas? –repitió Ginny con cara de Luna Lovegood.

**Bueno, bueno…. hasta aquí está la cosa por hoy… espero les guste (por favor, Dios, que les guste, que les guste) y dejen un review, ¿Qué tal:D**

**Bueno, ahora, pequeñas contestaciones express a mis adorables y hermosas lectoras más lindas del mundo (adulaciones gratis)**

**Juny S. Tao: Holas otra vez!! Bueno, estás disculpada por faltar en el cap anterior, puedes ir en paz (XD!) jjja.. Bueno, ojala que este cap también te haya gustado, y espero saber si aun el 1 es el que mas te gusta… respecto a los merodeadores, lamento decir que solo fueron un agregado para indicar que Gin estaba en el pasado. Por lo menos lo que tengo pensado hasta ahora, ellos no volverán a salir… aunque… puede que después se me ocurra algo, siempre me sorprendo a mi misma con las cosas que saco de mi mente. Ojala hayas disfrutado el cap, adiós! **

**Angielunatica: Holas!! jaja, bueno, la verdad yo también me reía sola al escribir, lo que es aun más dramático. Pero si te he hecho reír (que era el objetivo) puedo morir tranquila… pero calma, que espero terminar primero este fic y luego morir, jeje. Respecto a los cambios... este es solo el comienzo (muajajaja) **

**Gin-ynia: Bueno, ojalá siga interesante y lo sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review!**

**Marata1507: Jajajaja… de verdad la parte de la lechuza fue como algo espontaneo, pero también a mi me da mucha risa. Además, en eso se inspira Colin para su nuevo trabajo.,… Ojala sigas leyendo y sobre que tu familia puede pensar que estás loca, pues ya somos dos!! porque también me largaba a reír sola mientras escribía o leía otros fics, joajoa. Sigue leyendo, aiozz!**

**Paola-Prieto: Niña, seguimos en contacto!! un gustazo que te haya encantando, ojala siga siendo así!! los Simpson, infaltable, claro está, en cualquier fic!! jajaja, gracias por tu review, aiozz!**

**xhiiniitha weasley: que alegría que te encante!!! esa es la idea, porque si no fuera por las risas que yo se que les saco, este fic moriría… gracias a ustedes, vivimos.. (momento dramático XD) gracias por tu review, aiozz!**

**Pinkpansy: Gracias por los saludos... que bueno te haya gustado!! sigue leyendo, aiozz!**

**bethawealey: jaja.. bueno creo que ya sabes que pasa con Harry… y Draco… en el sgte está todo de este hermosísimo niño. Los caps los subo tan rápido como pueda pero espero que no enloquezcas… tanto… jajaja… gracias por tu review, aiozz!**

**lore: bueno, quizás no se cuando te reíste, niña, pero espero que haya sido harto!! jeje, porque si así fue, prueba superada! jaja, sigue leyendo, gracias por tu review!! aiozz!**

**Gracias a todos, os amo!! Bueno, el prox cap tiene fecha de subida indefinida... pues hasta ahora ya los tenía escritos.. pero en adelante tengo que crearlos.. las ideas están, solo hay que armarlas… espero tengan paciencia, ya?? Besos a todos, dejen sus review y hagan sus apuestas!!**

**prox cap: De Heide, pasando por el sacerdote para llegar a Santa Claus**

**¿Qué se vendrá? Jaja, sigan leyendo!**

**Jen.w.**


	5. Heide, Batman y Santa Claus

**Holas!!! … perdón, perdón, perdón!!! Mil veces perdón!! Se que me he demorado demasiado, pero las vida me ha querido llenar de cosas!!! Además de pasar por un periodo de sequía de inspiración…. tengo tan poco tiempo que no podré contestar los reviews… pero me comprometo a hacerlos individualmente dentro de un tiempo ya??**

**Por cierto, Harry, Ron, Gin, Fred, George, Draco, Dumbledore, Pansy, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, y nadie de ellos me pertenece, solo esta historias!!! **

**Ahora, les dejo el tan esperadísimo cap!!!**

**Y todo por un beso, by Jen Weasley**

Heide, la tía Solterona, un Superhéroe y un Santa Claus en Hogwarts

_Escenas del capítulo anterior (XD)_

_El primero no era tan grave. No encontró las mantas porque sencillamente no estaba. Bueno, eso podía tener muchas explicaciones lógicas._

_El segundo quizás era algo más grave. No llevaba puesto un pijama sino que su uniforme. Y correctamente puesto. Bueno, eso también podía tener una que otra explicación lógica._

_El tercero ya era dentro de lo que se puede decir grave, pues… ¡Como diablos había llegado a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran Comedor sin siquiera haber despertado!_

_Y entonces descubrió un cuarto problema. Lo último que había pensado, en realidad lo había gritado y todo el Gran Comedor la miraba. Vaya, eso se estaba haciendo costumbre._

_-Por lo elfos domésticos suicidas –comentó Lavander Brown mientras untaba mantequilla a su tostada._

_-¿Elfos domésticos suicidas? –repitió Ginny con cara de Luna Lovegood._

-Ya sabes –le contestó ella mientras se ponía unos guantes blancos de hule de cirujano –los elfos domésticos vas a todas las habitaciones en las mañanas y nos despiertan. Pero cuando alguien no quiere despertar se ven en la obligación de levantarlo, vestirlo y traerlo a desayunar aunque aun estén dormidos.

-Entonces dices –comenzó lentamente Ginny- ¡Qué, UN ELFO PUSO SUS MANOS EN MI HERMOSO Y SENSUAL CUERPECITO PARA VESTIRME!

-Así es –dijo Lavander con toda tranquilidad mientras apartaba de una pequeña maleta un bisturí y diversos instrumentos utilizados en la disección. –y también para ducharte.

Ginny escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca ensuciando a una chica frente a ella.

-¡DUCHARME!

-Aja. Por eso la mayoría optamos por despertarnos de inmediato. Lo peor es cuando los elfos de enamoran de sus amos.

-¿Enamorarse?

-Pues si. Es terrible. Por eso los llamamos elfos domésticos suicidas. Al enamorarse y saber que son imposibles, acaban con sus vidas. Algunos creen que es una medida de Dumbledore para exterminar a la raza… pero ese es otro tema… Yo ya tengo 4 elfos en mi lista de suicidios –parecía orgullosa- y creo, que el tuyo también se enamoro de ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues porque, te está tirando besos, te acaba de mandar flores y porque sostiene una pancarta que dice "Te amo"

Ginny miró hacia el elfo. Era pequeño, arrugado, muy peludo y horrible.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es el mío?

-Porque tiene tu nombre –contestó Lavander sacando de debajo de la mesa el cuerpo de una persona muerta y poniéndolo en medio de los platos de comida.

La pelirroja ignoró esto y miró al doméstico. Tenía un enorme cartel en su barriga que decía "soy el elfo doméstico de Geneva Weasley" Demonios, si era el suyo al parecer.

-¿Y tu tienes uno ahora?

-Aja. Se llama Parvati Patil

-¿Parvati Patil?

-Si –asistió Lavander mientras tomaba un bisturí y abría la barriga del cuerpo sobre la mesa.- Me divierte mucho. Asegura que alguna vez fue una persona y que estudió en Hogwarts, ¡además en Gryffindor! y que tiene una gemela humana en Ravenclaw. Adoro su imaginación.

Ginny no dijo nada y pensó. Así que el horrible elfo le había cambiado las braguitas… bueno, por lo menos le gustó el color de las que le puso. De repente reparó en Lavander, que estaba inspeccionando a la persona sobre la mesa.

-Eh… Lavander, ¿Qué haces?

-Una autopsia

-¿Qué?

-Un estudio a una persona muerta. Soy médico forense.

-¿Ah?

-mm… no importa, es un oficio muggle que ejerzo para… la paz mundial. Ah! y por favor, no le digas a nadie. Me ha costado guardar el secreto. Tú eres la primera que lo sabe.

En eso se acercó una chica de Slytherin

-¿Qué haces Lavander? –le preguntó mirando al cadáver sobre la mesa, al bisturí en la mano de la Gryffindor y su extraño atuendo.

-Eh… desayuno.

-Ah –contestó la chica convencida y se fue

Ginny se levantó y mientras salía vio a Colin volando con una lechuza para Lavander

-Gracias –escuchó decir a su amiga –Toma Colin, aquí tienes una galleta para lechuzas.

-¡Eh! –celebró Colin y remontó feliz hacia la lechucearía.

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia su próxima clase, Pociones.

Secretamente quería llegar a esa clase, pues de alguna manera le gustaba ese profesor. ¿Quién no se sentiría atraído por esa nariz ganchuda, esa piel cetrina y ese pelo grasoso? Además, la forma maldita y arrogante que tenía de hacer sus clases la motivaba.

(N.A: Las opiniones vertidas en este fic son exclusiva responsabilidad de quienes las emiten y no representan el pensamiento del autor XD!)

Entró algo más sonriente que el resto del día.

Pero al cruzar el umbral algo de le antojó diferente. Miró alrededor y no pudo descifrar que era. Al parecer el calabozo estaba sutilmente cambiado, y con una rápida observación de ojos no conseguiría nada. Eral algo solo perceptible completamente por una investigación más acabada y una mente más rápida. Como Ginny no tenía ninguna de esas cosas, se conformó por el momento y se sentó en un puff mullido y rosa que tenía por pupitre. Estaba sola, pues ahora Diane, segura de que era un oso Gris, se había quedado hibernando.

Todos estaban sentados mientras el profesor llegaba. Mientras tanto, Gin no perdió el tiempo y siguió observando alrededor dispuesta a descifrar lo indescifrable. Cuando estaba casi segura de tener el detalle que diferenciaba el calabozo de antaño con el actual, un extraño personaje irrumpió en el aula.

Tenía la piel blanca pero los cachetes muy coloreados. Llevaba una túnica calipso chillón y el pelo de un leve rubio (dígase tipo veela). En conjunto parecía una versión rubia y masculina de Heidi.

"¿Quién diablos es este tipo?" se preguntó Ginny. "¿A caso hay un nuevo profesor de Pociones?"

-¡Como están mi amores! –chilló el personaje -¡Pero qué lindos y tiernos que están hoy!

-Buenos días –dijeron los alumnos

-Pero buenos días que ¿Perro? ¿Gato?

-Buenos días profesor… Snape –Terminaron todos. Ginny sintió como si un Colacuerno Húngaro defecara sobre su cabeza. "¿Snape?" moduló.

-¡No, no, no! –Habló Snape –les dije que me llamaran Snivellus, ¡Adoro ese nombre!

Ginny probó una nueva cara de sorpresa abandonando su ya habitual mandíbula desencajada. Abrió los ojos como paltos y de paso se dio cuenta que así tenía una vista mega ultra detallada, pero desistió de utilizarla al descubrir, localizar y observar partes de la anatomía de Snape que prefirió nunca haber conocido.

-¡Y cómo está el niñito más precioso, ternucho y adorable de este enorme mundito! –dijo acercándose a un Gryffindor y pellizcándole las mejillas cual tía solterona. –No saben cuanto os he extrañado desde que los vi la última vez ésta mañana al desayuno, ¡Ustedes saben, mis niños, que son mi vida! Sin ustedes mi existencia no tendría sentido… Mi mayor devoción y motivación de continuar este largo y tortuoso camino es poder observar día a día sus brillantes y radiantes caritas cada vez que los sacio de sus ansias de aprendizaje – se limpió dramáticamente una lágrima inexistente de la cual todos tenía que convencerse de que realmente existía y por arte de magia apareció una aureola sobre la reluciente cabellera rubia de Snape.

Ginny torció los ojos de asco. El suelo debajo de los pies de Snivellus debía de estar cubierto de miel por lo empalagoso de sus palabras.

-Bueno y ahora escribiremos un ejemplito (ejemplo chiquito) para que puedan entender bien ésta pocioncita (poción chiquita) y que la realicen bien para cuando les haga su pruebita (examen chiquito) y se saquen una buena calificacioncita (calificación chiquita).

Un "ito" más y Snape tendría un hermoso hechicito moco-murcielaguito haciendo jueguito con su túnica calipsito.

-¿Quién quiere pasar a la pizarrita? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny, ya tan harta que se ojo palpitaba entrecortadamente y su boca se había contraído hacia un lado, arrugó su pergamino con un puño y con el otro apuntó a Snape con la varita.

Pero Snape pensó que Gin estaba pidiendo pasar a la pizarra, y en ese momento cometió el peor error de su vida.

-¿Quieres pasar a la pizarrita pequeñita zanahoria pecosita?

…………………….

Bueno, 4 meses de castigo la verdad, pensando objetivamente, no eran tanto.

Es decir, casi mató a Snape… el hechizo le tapó la nariz y la boca impidiéndole respirar. Nadie hizo nada mientras el profesor gritaba y agitaba sus brazos en busca de auxilio. Su rostro fue variando entre el normal, rojo, morado, azul, verde, amarillo, blanco, ¿transparente? y entonces todos atinaron que "al parecer" algo le ocurría a Snivellus mientras éste caía al piso desmayado.

De repente, el más inteligente de la clase propuso brindarle respiración boca a boca (olvidándose completamente del hecho de ser magos y tener varitas) y se ofreció el mismo para practicarla. También dijo que para evitarle un mayor sofoco sería bueno desvestirlo.

Lo que sucedió después fue igual de raro que todo lo anterior. Snape se levantó (algunos comentan que del asco de sentir los labios del alumno sobre los suyos y muchas manos sacándole la túnica) y adquiriendo de repente una piel cetrina y un pelo negrísimo, gritó a Ginny su castigo y 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Luego se tomó una pequeña pastilla de aspecto sospechoso y dudosa procedencia y siguió tan baboso como siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días comenzaron a pasar con absoluta normalidad… Bueno, si es que a normalidad se le puede decir hechos como ver a la estupenda y hermosísima profesora Sprout (actualmente conocida por desaparecer a cualquier horario de 3 a 5 veces por semana, coincidentemente con algún chico de cualquier casa desde quinto a séptimo año y luego reaparecer coincidentemente ambos en algún lugar "común" con el cabello mojado y el chico con una sonrisa demasiado radiante sin aparente razón (aunque algunos de los más jóvenes llegan algo traumados, según se comenta). Obviamente nadie a querido pensar que la desaparición de la profesora y algún chico X, justo al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar, tengan algún tipo de conexión)… bueno, si es que es "normal" encontrar a la profesora Sprout atando un piano de cola al pie de Colin Creevey y luego lanzándolo por alguna de la torres para que emprendiera el vuelo.

Ginny, que justo estaba presente, vio como la profesora empujaba al rubio mientras le decía "vuela pequeño". Colin batió un par de veces los brazos y cayó como…. bueno, como cualquier chico delgado al cual le atan un piano de cola al tobillo.

La navidad (blanca navidad…. lalala, para los gringos, lalala) se acercaba y con ella… los aterrorizados y aturdidos rostros que siempre acompañan a esta festividad (?)

-Oye, Di, ¿Por qué les da tanto miedo la navidad? –preguntó arrugando el ceño mientras veía a 2 chicos correr y gritar despavoridos al toparse con uno de los grandes árboles navideños del vestíbulo.

-Bueno, pues –contestó Diane, actual chanchito de tierra con normalidad- Cualquier persona en su sano juicio como los alumnos que ves aquí o yo misma, tenemos una gran pavor a la navidad. Toda persona normal, donde me incluyo, se asusta de ésta fecha. –en ese momento un chico se acercó a Di por atrás tocándole el hombro. Inmediatamente Diane se echó al piso haciéndose bolita y diciendo "me hago bolita. Es mi mecanismo de defensa. No pueden hacerme nada. Me hago bolita. Es mi mecanismo de defensa." y etc.

Ginny decidió encogerse de hombros resignada y alejarse de ella mientras la gente se comenzó a agrupar alrededor de Diane, formando un círculo y picándola con varillas de madera.

Iba por uno de los pasillos hacia la planta de desechos tóxicos (la biblioteca que había tenido que ser reestructurada y arrendada por falta de dinero) caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente vio a una chica pasar enojada, mojada y semidesnuda. No se impresionó porque eso era algo común en Hogwarts. Luego pasaron 3 chicas más, en la misma pinta y con el mismo humor. Cuando ya pasó la mitad del género femenino incluido la profesora Sprout en idénticas condiciones (dígase en ropa interior, con un rostro endemoniado, mojadas y con una próxima neumonía) comenzó a preguntarse si en aquel justo momento ella se dirigía a una orgía lesbiana.

Se estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre correr despavorida en dirección contraria o acercarse a fisgonear y mirar que tal la cosa, hasta que descubrió el por qué de todas aquellas chicas en sospechosas condiciones.

Justamente en esa dirección caminaba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Fiel retrato de su padre Lucius, el pelo rubio albino, engominado perfectamente, los ojos grises, profundos y enloquecedores, los labios finos, hermosos, capaces de incitar a cualquiera a tirársele encima (encabezados por Harry Potter).

Y por supuesto aquel cuerpo de ensueño, el rostro afilado, blanquísimo, aristócrata, los bíceps marcados, los muslos fuertes (Ginny se retiró un poco de baba que caía por la comisura de su labio), su andar pausado, elegante y conquistador y aquella boca sonrosada, curvada mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes…. y esa sonrisa tan amable y servicial acompañada de aquella mirada cargada de compasión y empatía por el mundo…

Ginny suspiró perdida mientras Draco se arrodillaba junto a un cojo, y poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza musitó unas palabras y el enfermo pudo ver, pero siguió cojo (XD). Luego siguió más allá y le brindó una cobija a una humilde viejecilla pobre. Luego avanzó otros pasos a la par que entregaba limosnas a una madre con su bebe que lloraba hambriento….

¡Ay, era tan perfecto! Pero de repente, Ginny notó algo que no cuadraba. Con la misma rapidez en que descubrió que había viajado al pasado (ustedes ya entendían), la hábil pelirroja descubrió que "algo" extraño había en mister perfect Malfoy, porque…. ¿¡Desde cuando había desvalidos en los pasillos de Hogwarts?!

Volvió a observar a Malfoy y vio como abrazaba a un niño etiope. Comenzó a acercársele mientras el chico practicaba un parto en precarias condiciones y llegó justo a él en el momento en que sacaba el veneno de serpiente de la herida de una amazona.

-Malfoy ¿Cómo diablos llegó ésta tropa de gente aquí? –preguntó con el tino del rango de una cucharita de sal (N.A: pues, siempre es de azúcar… joder, hay que cambiar en algo para que no acusen de plagio XD)

La reacción fue en cadena. Toda la gente pobre y deseosa de compasión y ayuda abrieron los ojos como quién ve a Lord Voldemort en persona. Con dedos temblorosos y huesudos apuntaron a Ginny casi incapaces de pronunciar una palabra.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño y le advirtió con la mirada a la chica que no hablara y esperase.

Un leproso de indignó mucho y armándose de valor gritó:

-¡Como osas decir aquella, inmunda!

-¡Si! –le coreó todo el resto

-¡Golpéenla! –gritó otro

-¡Quémenla!

-¡Es hechicera!

-¡Que muera!

-¡Calma! –dijo la atronadora pero bellísima voz de Draco –Hermanos, entiendan, no pueden juzgar a la chica aquí. Por lo que les diré una sola cosa; "Tire la primera piedra el que éste libre de…"

Pero no pudo terminar, porque todos los que estaban libres en cualquier sentido comenzaron a arrojarle cosas a Ginny.

-¡Me refería a estar libre de pecado! –Gritaba Draco tratando de calmar en algo a la tumba -¡DE PECADO! ¡No con las manos vacías idiotas!

Pero nadie lo escuchó por lo que dejó de gritar en el momento en que lo cogieron y lanzaron como proyectil contra Ginny.

-¡ALTO! –gritó terminante luego de recuperar la conciencia. Ahora si, todos pararon en el momento en que ya habían levantado a Ginny y la lanzaban por la ventana.

-¡Os he dicho que se detengan! Ya habíamos hablado de esto, dije claramente no más muertes. Especialmente luego de la de Cedric Diggory que gracias a Dios logramos encubrir.

Toda la gente bajó la vista avergonzada.

Ginny asustada, moreteada y sudorosa, llegó medio llorando a los pies de Draco.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Salvaste mi vida –le dijo acuosamente.

-Ya, calma niña –le contestó el rubio misionero, voluntario, mártir, cura y superhéroe –todo está bien.

La pelirroja alzó sus ojos color avellana y pensó que nunca había habido alguien tan puro y bueno. Tan bueno…. ¡Tan bueno! ¡Buenísimo!

Sintió como de repente le venía un calor enorme que solo sentía en sus antiguas noches especiales con Harry y que "necesitaba" a Draco en ese mismo instante. Se arrancó la túnica en un movimiento Kill Bill y quedando solo en ropa interior, se le tiró encima a Malfoy.

Acto seguido chocó a una enorme velocidad contra una pared cercana impulsada por un chorro muy potente de agua.

-¡Agua bendita para la purificación! –gritó Draco con manguera de bombero en mano. –Vete y no peques más.

Ginny tomó sus trozos rotos de ropa y se alejó de allí toda mojada, en ropa interior, mascullando y con una próxima neumonía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos, alumnos, como ya saben mañana es Navidad –anunció Dumbledore a la hora del almuerzo. Con sus palabras se escuchó un murmullo de terror en todo Hogwarts – y respecto a eso les tengo una hermosa noticia. Ya que se nos olvidó traer el expreso de Hogwarts y mandarlos a sus hogares, ¡Este año todos se quedaran en la escuela! –gritó levantando los brazos y sonriendo radiante.

Por 6 segundos nadie dijo nada. Pasado los 6 segundos, un horror colectivo se desencadenó por las mesas.

-¡Noooooo! –gritaban algunos.

-¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Quiero a mi mami!

-¡Me hice en los pantalones!

-¡ORDEN! –gritó Dumbledore mientras un chico se tiraba por una ventana. –Podremos sobrevivir a esto. ¡No sean mariquitas! –les dijo a Fred y a George que lloriqueaban abrazados. –Seguirán las órdenes y quizás no haya tantos muertos. Además, Santa Claus es un tipo muy agradable –se relamió Dumby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero aun no entiendo el por qué de encerrarnos a todos en la sala común –pataleó Ginny enojada aquella noche.

-Ya te dijimos, es por seguridad –contestó Di, la avestruz, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Pero que tiene de malo la navidad!

-Tranquila, preciosa, la navidad no tiene nada de malo… relájate y deléitate observando mi bello rostro –la "calmo" Dean Thomas con voz acaramelada.

-Tengo miedo Seamy –tiritó Harry Potter en la otra esquina de la sala.

-No te preocupes mi Potty, yo te abrazo –le contestó Seamus.

Todos estaban ansiosos esperando la medianoche. Geneva no podía entender el por qué del miedo a recibir regalos, compartir con la familia y comer mucho pavo. Se estaba preguntando si conseguiría pararse bajo un muérdago junto a Draco Malfoy, cuando el reloj comenzó a dar las 12 campanadas.

Una extraña, tenebrosa horrible canción comenzó a sonar.

"12-11; toco la puerta, 11-10; abro la puerta, 10-9; entro a la sala, 9-8; miro alrededor, 8-7; subo las escaleras, 7-6; abro mi saco, 6-5; tomo los regalos, 5-4; los dejo en la alfombra, 4-3; tomo un hacha, 3-2; les corto la cabeza, 2-1; les cierro los ojos, 1-0; feliz navidad, jojojo"

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y en ella apareció un hombre vestido de rojo, con una gran barriga, barbas y cabello blanco y un saco al hombro.

-Paz y amor para todos –masculló.

-¡COOOORRRRRAAANNNN! –Gritó alguien -¡ES SANTA CLAUS!

Todos comenzaron a correr en cualquier dirección chocando contra otros, mientras los hechizos, las piedras, los escupitajos, los calcetines bordados y los renos volaban de aquí para allá.

Ginny, sin entender nada, recibió el impacto del cuerpo de Neville Longbottom sobre su cabeza que la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –escuchó a lo lejos.

Cuando despertó, una chica de largo cabello negro y rasgos orientales la arrullaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

-¿Eres Cho Chang?

-Si, y me estoy encargando de los heridos. No soy mendimaga, pero lo leí en este libro titulado "Como encargarse de los heridos sin ser mendimaga" –sonrió la chica

-¿Tu, leíste un libro?

-Pues claro, éste lo leí hoy en la mañana cuando terminé la Historia de Hogwarts por cuarta vez. Pero creo que esto no es importante por ahora. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a abrir tus regalos?

Ginny asistió y se dirigió a una montaña de regalos con mucha gente feliz alrededor y una pila de muertos tapados con plástico al otro. Empezó a buscar y finalmente encontró una cajita que decía: Para Geneva Weasley de Lord Santa Claus Voldemort.

Lord Santa Claus Voldemort ¿Lord Santa Claus Voldemort? ¡Lord Santa Claus Voldemort!

-¡Si Ginny, deja de decirlo! – le gritó Di.

Así que Voldemort dejó de ser un loco asesino de masas y se convirtió en Santa Claus….mmm… como cambian las cosas… (N.A: no se ustedes, pero a mi me parecen casi lo mismo… XD)

Abrió el regaño y encontró una soguita mientras Diane encontraba un hipogrifo.

-¿una soguita? –se preguntó mirando la cuerda de no mas de 20 centímetros que sostenía en su mano. A sus espaldas, Neville sacaba un barco de proporciones reales hacia el lago y Lavander contaba unos cuantos millones de galeons. -¿Una soguita?...

¡Es lo que siempre quise!

Gritó Gin jugando feliz con su nueva amiga.

Pero lo que ninguno de toda la gente alegre embriagada de navidad sabía, era que desde las sombras un ser maligno (que no es el adorable repartidor de regalos Lord Santa Claus Voldemort) tramaba en secreto como acabar con el mundo mágico, waja waja jajajaaja…. cof, cof, cof.

**Ojal les guste el cap!! Es el más largo que he subido, en regalo por la largísimo espera. Espero sus reviews, aiozz!**

**Jen.w.**

"**Lo intentas y fallaste horriblemente, aprende la lección, no lo intentes nunca"**

**XD by, Homer Simpson**


	6. El que no debe ser pisado

**Hola!!! si, si se que me he demorado demasiado! pero lo siento… me ha costado mucho hacer éste cap… la falta de inspiración era traumante!!!**

**pero gracias a sus continuas preguntas y sugerencias por review por la gran ayuda de mi amiga pericles y de mi hermanita Cassandra Potter, lo logré!! y aquí está!**

**espero que lo disfruten mucho, y después les respondo por reply…**

**el tiempo se me escapa a mil por hora!!**

**Como saben, éstos millonarios personajes no me pertenecen ni en sueños, solo a Rowling y a otros…**

**Ahora.. a Leer!!**

Luego de aquella hermosa navidad, las cosas volvieron a su curso normal en Hogwarts.

Eso si, Ginny notó finalmente que por más que ella hubiese besado a Lucius (¡que buen beso aquel!) no era posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto, TANTO.

-Pues, la verdad, creo que tiene razón, señorita Weasley –le contestó el subdirector, Argus Filch a Ginny cuando ésta se lo comentó –Yo pienso que algo más debe de haber sucedido conjuntamente a su encuentro con el señor Malfoy, aquella noche de 1988 para que los cambios en Hogwarts sean de tal envergadura, como usted me narra. ¿Se sirve galletas? –preguntó agitando su varita y apareciendo impecablemente un plato de fina porcelana con galletas de anís sobre él.

-Gracias –contestó Ginny cogiendo una. Se sentía algo incómoda frente a la pomposidad de Filch.

-Ya que el director Dumbledore desapareció "nuevamente" por razones mayores –remarcó algo enfadado el "nuevamente" –yo le aconsejaría que mientras tanto intente sacar sus propias conclusiones, señorita Weasley, y que más adelante me las haga saber a mi o al profesor Albus.

-Muchas gracias, profesor

-De nada, ahora si me disculpa, debemos dejar mi despacho pues ya es hora de impartir mi clase –se despidió en la puerta y convertido en gato se dirigió al aula de transformaciones.

Así que ahora tendría que hacer un plan para salvar al mundo. O la menos, salvar a Hogwarts, o al menos salvar su propio trasero… si tan solo no se sintiera tan sola…

Mientras caminaba hacia herbología con la "esa…." de Sprout, un guapo y apuesto chico se le acercó tímidamente por atrás.

-Gin –le susurró en la nuca.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío. Solo un hombre la había llamado así en toda su vida…

-¿si? –preguntó volteándose lentamente para mirarle el rostro.

Si era él, Harry Potter.

-Emm… bueno, yo… -se notaba que estaba nervioso, porque se frotaba las manos insistentemente.

-Dime Harry –lo animó Ginny perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeralda… ¡Es que los tenía tan lindos!

-Pues, la verdad…. yo quería pedirte disculpas…

-¿Disculpas?

-Si… por eso que viste… de Seamus y yo…

-Oh, si –exclamó la pelirroja al recordarlo

-Verás, me apena mucho que tuvieses que haberlo visto… porque no me gusta verte enojada conmigo…

"¿Querrá pedirme que nos reconciliemos?" pensó esperanzada.

-Y por eso me gustaría que… nos… reconciliáramos…

El estómago de Gin comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de porrista

-Si tú quieres…

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó ella estirando un poco sus labios

-¡Que bien! Entonces podemos volver…

-Si…

-A ser…

-Si…

-¡Amigas! –terminó Harry dando un saltito.

-¡Si! espera… ¿amigos?

-¡Si! –dijo agitando todo su pelo, con los puños sobre el mentón sonriendo demasiado ampliamente.

-Amigos –repitió la chica mirando el vacío.

-Que si, Gin –sonrió de lado Harry dándole un empujoncito

-Amigos…

-Ya va ¡Si! A-M-I-G-A-S ¡Amigas!

-¡¡Con A al final!!

Harry sonrió con impaciencia poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Pues claro pelirroja, ¿Cómo si? ¡Ay, que tonta eres!- y acto seguido la abrazó por la cabeza efusivamente -¡Ahora si, Gin y Harr, friends for ever!

Y dando otro feliz saltito se encaminó de vuelta al castillo.

Ginny continuó de pie en aquel mismo lugar mientras llegaba la primera, seguía el verano, luego el otoño, después el invierno, y nuevamente verano y todo en 4 minutos.

-¡¡¡AMIGA DE MI EX NOVIO!!!

A lo lejos, pingüinos y castores se escondieron asustados.

A pesar de todo, las cosas mejoraron bastante ahora que Harry era, ejem, su amiga.

En un principio, claro está, no conseguía acostumbrarse a su tono chillón al final de las frases, a sus saltitos estúpidos, a sus movimientos de caderas, a su habitual "friends for ever" (acompañado con una respectiva agitación de manos) y por supuesto a su obsesiva fijación en Draco Malfoy.

Más aún, cuando a Ginny también le gustaba.

-¡Pero mira que bueno está! –chilló Harry por décima vez en el minuto mientras Draco Malfoy se paseaba por ahí haciendo alguna obra de caridad que a nadie le importaba.

Gin quería pararlo de rabia, pero al mirar al rubio se le olvidó, por décima vez en el minuto, lo que iba a hacer.

-Si… -respondió babosa.

Y a continuación seguía una ridícula y patética pelea sobre: "¡Es mío!", "¡Mentira, yo lo vi primero!" "¡Suéltame!" "¡Hija de…. Tu madre!" y etc.

Pero por lo demás, todo bien.

Por otra parte, luego de recibir una señal extra-espacial, Ginny logró comprender que su destino en ésta nueva y aterrorizante vida era encontrar el por qué de tan grandes cambios en la humanidad, como por ejemplo el de su actual amiga, ex novio gay y que justo en ese momento perseguía mariposas cerca del lago.

-¿Pero por qué?... ¡Cuál es la maldita razón! ¡Cuál! –gritó al cielo y esperando que un meteorito Express levara la respuesta hasta ella

-Yo creo que la pregunta no es qué, sino quién cambió al mundo –dijo una voz femenina, inteligente y sabelotodo. La chica, dueña de esa voz y de un cabello terriblemente enmarañado, llegó junto a ellos.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y junto con Harry (que había dejado de perseguir mariposas) observaron atentamente a la recién llegada y formularon la primera pregunta que cualquiera hubiese echo en aquella situación.

-¡¿Qué… le pasó a tu cabello?!

-Pues… siempre lo he tenido así…

-¿Cho Chang con rizos salvajes? – O.o por parte de Ginny.

Cho se sonrojó levemente, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-Pero bueno, eso no es importante ahora. Lo que…

-¡Como que no! –gritó ahora Harry. ¡El cabello es lo más importante!

- ¬¬ -expresó Cho- Bueno, lo que yo quería decirles es que…

-¿Y por qué ya no tienes el cabello liso? –siguió Ginny aun O.o

-¡Podrían callarse! –se exasperó la chica –lo que pasa es que yo creo saber que ocurrió para que el mundo cambiara tanto…

-¿Tú como sabes que el mundo cambió? –preguntó Ginny en actitud Sherlock Holmesca -¿Ah?

-¿Si, como sabes, ah? –repitió Harry detrás

-¿Acaso tu también fuiste al pasado, ah?

-¿Si, tu también fuiste, ah?

-¡No, claro… claro que no, yo…

-¿O tal vez lo estás inventando acaso, ah?

-¿Si, lo inventas, ah?

-¿Crees que somos tontos, ah?

-¿Si, lo crees, ah?

-Bueno, pues, la verdad….

-¡O quizás lo escuchaste de alguien porque realmente tu única actividad en la vida es sentarte sobre tu trasero y espiar a la gente! –gritó Ginny apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

-¡Si, lo escuchaste… realmente… en la vida… porque espiaste… el… trasero de la gente! –gritó Harry detrás.

-¡Si! –gritó Cho tirándose al piso y llorando -¡Lo admito! ¡Pero es sin querer! ¡Cuando voy a la biblioteca la gente siempre piensa que porque estás leyendo y no te ven porque estás escondida detrás de los estantes, no estás! Y por eso pase a escuchar a un chico decirle a otro que alguien le había dicho que su amigo había escuchado que su hermano había dicho que a su primero le dijeron que su abuelo habló con el vecino que sabía de un hombre que se había enterado del tío del primo del amigo del hermano del vecino de la tía del chofer del autobús noctámbulo que escuchó a un pasajero que tenía un hijo que había escuchado a una pelirroja hablando con el subdirector de Hogwarts sobre que el mundo estaba cambiando. Ah… -respiró Cho morada.

Ginny la miró con cara de "mi no entender"

-¿Me lo podrías repetir? –pidió Harry

-¡No! –gritaron las chicas al unísono.

-Entonces, me estás tratando de decir que… un chico le dijo a otro que alguien le había dicho que su amigo había escuchado que su hermano había dicho que a su hermano le dijeron…

-Primo, Gin, al primo le dijeron –interrumpió Harry

-¡Ah, si! que a su primo le dijeron que su abuelo habló con el vecino que sabía de un hombre que se había enterado…

Cho miraba escandalizado la escena.

-… del amigo del hermano del vecino de la tía del chofer del autobús noctám…

-¡CALLENSE! –chilló Cho con un próximo pre-infarto.

-Pero…

-¡PERO NADA! ¡Ahora se van a sentar en el césped y… ¡DIJE CESPED, NO ROCA NO ASIENTO, CESPED! ¡Y me van a escuchar sin hablar absolutamente NADA! ¿¡Entendido!?

-Pues, la verd…

-¡DIJE SIN HABLAR! –Cho tomó aire, se alisó la túnica y sonrió con cara de psicópata –Ya, muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora, yo quiero ayudarlos a descubrir quién cambió el mundo, aunque la verdad, me gusta mucho el actual…

Ginny asistió lentamente y Harry, aun atemorizado, no se atrevió a hacer nada.

-Y quería saber si me aceptan, pues la verdad creo que les haría falta… Harry no es muy… habiloso –se acercó diciéndoselo solo a Ginny.

-Si, tienes razón… Entonces, yo creo que…

-Debemos pensarlo –dijo Harry, que si había escuchado, levantándose ofendido y tirando a Ginny de la mano

-Pero…

-¡Pero mírala, Ginny! –dijo exasperado caminando hacia el castillo -¡Mira su cabello, parece loca! ¡Y su voz gritona! ¡Y su yo-soy-mega-hiper-inteligente!

-Harry, creo que puede oírnos…

-¡Y su yo-no-quiero-espiar-a-la-gente-solo-soy-una-tonta-que-escucha-sin-querer!

-Harry…

-¡Y NO QUIERO POR NINGÚN MOTIVO QUE TENGAMOS A ESA SEÑORTIA CHO-LO-SE-TODO!

-Creo que si nos oyó…

-¡Ginny, por favor, como podría oírnos esa, si no está aquí!

-Harry, está detrás de ti.

En ese momento Cho pasó a golpear a Harry mientras arrancaba llorando al más puro estilo de Hermione Granger en la primera película.

-Mm… no se por qué –se dijo Harry –pero tengo la impresión de ya haber vivido esto antes.

-Bueno, como ya saben –comenzó a hablar Albus Dumbledore aquel día en la cena -¡Hoy es Halloween!

-¿Halloween? –preguntó Ginny

-Pues, claro, el 12 de Enero siempre es Halloween, Gin –le recordó Harry

-¡Y por eso hoy tendremos una cena especial y el torneo de la bombas humanas!

-Me encanta éste juego –dijo Arthur Weasley

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, pues, ahora que lo mencionas hija… no tengo idea

-Así que –continuó Dumbledore –los participantes tomen lugar y trepen al techo, por favor.

Justo cuando Neville Longbottom, Arthur y otros más adictos a la adrenalina comenzaban a pararse, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente y un diminuto ser entró corriendo.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, no alcanzo a verlo.

Dumbledore tomó unos prismas y miró.

-Si es el profesor Flitwick. Por favor, que alguien le alcance un micrófono.

Un chico de Ravenclaw se acercó con un micrófono y se lo puso en la boca.

-¡Alguien! –retumbó la voz chillona del profesor -¡Alguien pisó el césped! –y se desmayó.

El caos se desató por las mesas. Todos se pusieron en pie mientras gritaban y los comunes fatalistas se tiraban por las ventanas, mientras otros se desmayaban encime de los platos de comida.

-¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Quiero a mi mami!

-¡Me hice en los pantalones!

-¡Por qué gritan las mismas pelotudeces de siempre!

-¡Noooo!

¡ORDEN! –sonó la atronadora voz de Dumbledore –vamos, no escucho mis pensamientos y no logro concentrarme para abrir éste condenado caramelo de limón.

1, 2, 3….

-¡AHHHH!

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡SILENCIO! –gritó ahora el subdirector –Ahora, los prefectos llevaran ordenadamente a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes, hasta que se den nuevas órdenes. Y los profesores, vamos a los terrenos.

-Por favor, vengan, síganos –ordenaban Fred y George, los prefectos perfectos, perfectamente ordenados, perfectamente limpios, perfectamente corrector, perfectamente iguales y perfectamente guapos.

-Aun sigo con la impresión de haber vivido esto antes –dijo Harry

-Harry, Cho Chang no está. La verdad, nunca creí decir esto, pero creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla. Al parecer, tú heriste sus sentimientos.

-Definitivamente esto lo vivó o lo soñé –suspiró Harry mientras se escabullían del grupo.

-¿Y a dónde iremos a buscarla?

-Pues… no sé, pero tengo la corazonada de que debemos ir justamente a donde nos dijeron que no fuéramos.

Se dirigieron al lago y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Cho, sentada en la orilla abrazando sus rodillas… y con todo el césped pisado a su alrededor…

-¡Cho, cuidado! ¡Mira el césped –le gritó Harry en un ataque de histeria.

Cho miró y gritó de susto parándose de inmediato. El césped siguió pisándose como por arte de magia y acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-¡Corre hacia el lago! –gritó Ginny sin entender el peligro, pero gritando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Hey, tú, asqueroso pisado estúpido! –empezó a gritar Harry con las manos en las caderas. Inmediatamente el pisado se detuvo y empezó a doblar el césped en la dirección de Harry. (Por si no entienden eso del pisado, es como que el pasto se va doblando a gran velocidad, como si algo pasara sobre él, pero a simple vista no se ve nada)

Ginny aprovechó la distracción de… de lo que fuera que sea eso y se dirigió a Cho para sacarla de ahí. Pero el pisado ya estaba muy cerca de Harry…

-¡Vamos, estúpido…. pisado… ven aquí! –gritó la pelirroja. Ahora "la cosa esa" comenzó a seguirla a ella por lo que empezó a correr detrás de un árbol. El pisado chocó contra el árbol y se detuvo.

-Me salvaron la vida –alcanzó a decir Cho con lágrimas en los ojos, pero justo en ese momento llegó Filch con todos los profesores y Dumbledore a final peleando con un caramelo de limón

-¡Podrían haber muerto! –chilló Filch

-La culpa es mía –dijo Cho mirando el suelo –Yo pensé que podría detener el pisado sola… lo siento…

-Jamás lo pensé de usted, señorita Chang

-¡Estúpido caramelo de limón –se escuchaba de fondo –¡Tienes 3 segundos para abrirte!

-20 puntos más para Gryffindor por su irresponsabilidad.

Cho bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

-Pero por la valentía al derrotar el pisado por parte de la señorita Weasley y el señor Potter…

-Señorita, señorita Potter, por favor –pidió Harry

Filch frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, gracias a la señorita Weasley y… señorita Potter, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

Harry sonrió mucho mientras Ginny tenía una nueva cara de "mi no entender"

-¿Por qué puntos menos?

-¡Porque si tenemos menos puntos que los demás ganaremos! Ya llevamos 20 puntos menos, más los 40

-Bueno, ahora solo 40 puntos menos, porque yo gané 20 –dijo Cho apenada.

-¿Pero quién hizo todo? –se preguntó el rubio Snape. Todos miraron a Dumbledore esperando y rezando por una ingeniosa deducción, que obviamente no llegaría.

-¡Que bien! –exclamó el susodicho –¡por fin conseguí abrir éste condenado caramelo de limón!

-¬¬ -general

-Yo creo que deberíamos investigar pues… -empezó Filch, pero fue interrumpido por la estupenda profesora Sprout.

- Mirad –exclamó con voz asmática, supuestamente sensual –en la pared dice algo.

Efectivamente, en una pared que mágicamente había aparecido en la orilla del lago se podía leer de fono "la cámara de los secretos ha sido…" bastante borroso y rayado, pero encima había otra cosa:

"El-que-no-debe-ser-pisado ha vuelto, teman enemigos altos"

-Definitivamente estoy loco –se dijo Harry –esto también creo haberlo vivido.

-¡OH! –exclamaron al unísono todos los profesores.

-Vaya, no salió bien el "OH" –sonrió ¿Madame Hooch? ¿Quién es ella? –valieron la pena las horas de ensayo.

-¡Él-que-no-debe-ser-pisado fue! –chilló Flitwick, pero casi nadie lo oyó.

-Si –dijo Filch que si había oído –y estuvo en Hogwarts.

(y la típica musiquita Harry Potterniense----) naná naná nanaaá naná naná naná nanaaaaaaaá

Más tarde Ginny se encontraba en la sala común junto a Harry y Cho. El trío fantástico se había formado.

-¿Escucharon eso del trío fantástico? –preguntó Harry mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué?

-Esa voz, que suena desde el comienzo del fic

-Pues la verdad, no –contestó Cho

-¡Acaba de decir "contestó Cho"! –chilló Harry -¡Oye, yo no chillo!

-¿Quién es Él-que-no-debe-ser-pisado? – preguntó Ginny

Harry y Cho se echaron de repente miradas sombrías.

- El-que-no-debe-ser-pisado, también llamado Lord Villano o… "El Gran villano"…

-¡No digas ese nombre! –se estremeció Cho

-solo los valientes lo nombran como Gran villano… ya que es el mago más tenebroso y grande de todos los tiempos…

-¿Y que pasó con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-¿Voldemort? –preguntó Harry con desdén –Él ya dejó las filas, ahora se cuenta que se dedica a Santa Claus.

-Esto es muy extraño –comentó Ginny otra vez creyéndose Sherlock Holmes -¿Quién es el-que-no-debe-ser-pisado? (NA: Como que ya me aburro de escribirlo XD)

-Nadie sabe –contestó Cho

-Mmm… creo que ya sé a quién tenemos que desenmascarar para conocer quién cambió el mundo.

-¿A Barney? –preguntó Harry

-No. Al Gran Villano.

-Sabes, Gin –comentó Cho mientras caminaban por un pasillo –deberías buscarte a un guardaespaldas

-¿Un guarda-qué?

-Un guardaespaldas –explicó Harry –es un tipo machote, muy guapo y sexy que siempre va detrás de ti… y que es justamente lo que me gusta…

-¿Y para qué?

-Pues –continuó ahora Cho –con todo esto de la investigación, creo yo que te harás muchos enemigos…

-Mm…. podría ser…

-Contraseña, por favor –pidió el cuadro de Hermione mirando despectiva a Cho y Ginny. Hasta que se fijó en Harry –Hola guapo… que bueno estás… ¿Te parece que nos veamos en el cuadro de la sirena del baño de prefectos? Di que si, bombón… -se le insinuó afirmándose en el marco

-Lo siento, linda, pero creeme que no soy tu estilo –contestó Harry haciendo gala de su actual personalidad.

Hermione hizo un gesto de asco y comentó

-Que desperdicio de hombre. Con los pocos que hay, los más guapos salen defectuosos.

-Lo siento. Es la ley de la vida, guapa –sonrió Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un chico de sexto.

-Bueno, ¿Me dan la contraseña? Aun quiero fisgonear el baño de abajo y tratar de colarme en el despacho de Dumby.

-Lean "Asalto al refrigerador" de Cassandra Potter –contestó Cho (publicidad escondida XD)

Hermione los dejó pasar mientras chillaba de emoción porque Dean Thomas venía cerca.

-¿Y quién se les ocurre que puede ser mi guardaespaldas? –preguntó Gin sentándose en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas

-Mm… -Harry comenzó a pensar –Si quieres a alguien guapote, puede ser… Draco Malfoy… mmm….

-Mmm… -se le agregó Ginny babosa

-Pero él no querrá. Siempre está ocupado ayudando a alguien sin que a nadie le interese. –contestó Cho

-Bueno… quizás… ¿Dean Thomas?

-mal chico… te arrinconaría en una esquina y, adiós virtud…

-Mmm… no estaría nada de mal…

-¡Harry!

-¡Ya, ya! Haber… ¿Seamus? no, espera, él es mío, Jiji…

-Ay, por Dios, quiero vomitar…. con lo bueno que está ese chico…

-¡Ginny!

-Perdón, perdón…

-¿Y Severus Snape? los rubios son los mejores…

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-No querrás saberlo…

-¿Qué tal la profesora Sprout?

-¿Ella no es mujer?

-Pero está buena…

-¡Cho!

-lo siento,…. digo que quiero ser como ella…

-¿Fred y George?

-No, Ginny. Ellos son peores que Changy en las reglas

-¡No me digas Changy!

-¿Y Ron?

-Sí, Ron Weasley…

-Eh… no lo sé…

-¡Pero, Gin!

-Si, ¡además es extremadamente guapo! has visto ese trasero…

-¡CHO!

-¡Lo siento…! esto de juntarse con Potty…

-No sé… ¿Y otra persona?

-mmm… ¿Kevin Costner?

-Creo que será mejor que pongas un letrero o algo así –contestó Cho subiendo las escaleras –Los veo, manaña

-Chao –gritaron ambos

-¡Ambas! –gritó Harry a "la voz" –ya me está hartando ésta maldita voz en susurro

-Harry… ¿Tú recuerdas el mundo antes que cambiara?

-Mmm… algunas cosas… por ejemplo recuerdo muy bien que fuimos novios-le susurró

-Harry…

-Como olvidarlo, Gin… aquellos momentos juntos…

-Harry –repitió ella, sonrojándose

-Y aquellos besos y caricias…

-¡Harry! –rió totalmente nerviosa y roja

-¡No podría compararlos en nada con los de ahora…

-Claro –sonrió cautivada

-Nop… realmente… ¡Los de ahora me gustan más! Es que Gin, yo amo ser gay

Ginny se enojó tanto que arrugó toda la cara y se cruzó de brazos

-No te habrás enojado…

-Nooo

-¡Ja, te enojaste!

-¡No!

-¡uhuhuhu, aun le gusto a Gin!

-¡NO! –gritó Ginny poniéndose se pie -¡Nunca te quise!

Harry se detuvo y la quedo mirando fijamente

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ginny percibió que el comentario le había dolido.

-Bueno, pues…

-Porque yo si te quise… es más, yo… yo te amé…

-Harry –dijo ella casi sin voz de emoción

-Mis momentos más felices como hetero fueron contigo

-Yo… yo lo siento…

-No lo sientas. Estoy acostumbrado a que jueguen conmigo…

-.Pero Harry… -se le quedó mirando como él se iba y se sintió tremendamente mal -¡Yo si te quise! ¡Y también te amé! –se tiró a sus pies en un ataque de locura

-No se si creerte…

-¡Vamos Harry!... y, además… si tu no fueras gay… yo… aun te querría…

Silencio… 1, 2, 3…

-¡Ja! –gritó Harry dándose vuelta y apuntándola con un dedo acusador -¡Aun te gusto!

Ginny se levantó con la misma mirada que tenía cuando cometió el cuasi-homicidio a Snape.

-¡IDIOTA!

Por mientras Harr se carcajeaba frente a su cara. "¿Qué le hago? ¿Qué le hago? ¡Qué le hago!" pensaba Ginny mirando alrededor y entonces lo ubicó "Está bien, gay o no, aun lo siente" sonrió malévola y dobló su rodilla limpiamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAYYYY!!!!!! ¡¡¡GENEVA!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ SOY GAY PERO TAMBIÉN HOMBRE!!!

-Lo sé –sonrió ella

Al cabo de un rato de contorsiones en el piso y llamados a gritos a Draco Malfoy y a los que solo acudieron Seamus Finnigan y la mitad de la sala común, Harry se recuperó.

-Bueno, ¿De que más te acuerdas, Harry?

-Mmmm… del día que viajaste al pasado…

-¡¿Cuándo íbamos corriendo?!

-Sip

-¿Y que pasó contigo? anda, cuenta, que hay muchas lectoras que me lo han preguntado….

-Ya va, para ustedes chicas… y bueno, ojala chicos

-No, Harry, chicos no

-Oh… bueno, será. Cuando íbamos corriendo aquel día y tú desapareciste misteriosamente, yo choqué contra una pared

-Ya…

-¡Y casi me desangré ahí!

-¡Yyyyyy! –se asustó Ginny

-Y cuando creí morir –siguió Harry poniéndose en pie melodramáticamente –un ángel se me apareció y me rescató de quedarme desnudo en la oscuridad sin recordar el sabor de las fresas, Sam…

-¿Ah?

-Pero llegó él, el que me sacó de mi engaño, de mi armario al enamorarme… él… ¡Filch!

-¿Me… me… me cambiaste por… ¡Filch!?

-Bueno… digamos que te… mmm… omití por él –sonrió radiante.

-Vaya… llegué a ver a Hermione como rival… pero nunca a Filch…

-Lo siento, pelirroja

-Si… Bueno, ya es tarde

-Si, subiré a dormir. Si tengo suerte lograré ver a los chicos cambiándose pijama –y corrió arriba.

Ginny se quedó sola sentada frente al Home Theater apagado que había en la sala común.

-¿Ginny? –se escuchó una voz conocida, tras la chicas

-Ron… -susurró ella. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un miedo terrible de ver a su hermano. A su hermano preferido.

-Ginny… quiero…

-No –dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente, no estaba dispuesta a traumarse.

-Gin, por favor, ¿Por qué te escondes?

-¡No quiero verte, Ron!

-¡Gin, espera!

Pero no alcanzó a verlo porque se escapó ágilmente y corrió escaleras arriba.

Lo que ella no sabía era que ese encuentro era inevitable… porque yo los forzaré a encontrarse…… waja, waja, wajajajajajacof, cof cof, waja, ja cof,…. ¡¡Cof, cof!! (creo que debo dedicarme a otra cosa, cof cof)

**Les gusto?? Espero que siii! me esforcé mucho en éste cap, de ahí lo largo.**

**Espero sus reviews!! **

**Ahora, **

**¿Quién creen que será Lord Villano?**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas! la ganadora tendrá la oportunidad de tener una cita con uno de los personajes que quiera en el sgte cap! jaja**

**mmm… no… quién me de una buena idea de en qué se puede convertir Dumbledore en éste nuevo extraño mundo, tendrá la recompensa… espero!!**

**no se enojen si no gana ninguna… pero la que sea le avisaré… por ahora…**

**Nos vemos en la próxima,**

**Jen.w.**

"**Tenía tantas ganas de tomar cerveza, que lamí debajo de los bancos del estadio" by Homer Simpson **


	7. No es un cap

Corren los días de la Revolución Francesa. Es un 7 de Noviembre de 1973, y un gran tumulto de gente se agolpa en la plaza central de Paris. Hay una tarima, pero con el gran gentío se hace imposible ver lo que ocurre. Aunque es obvio, ya luego se realizará una ejecución.

Es una chica, joven, que amarrada de manos es sostenida por la ropa por otra persona. Su verdugo. De quien solo se vislumbran un par de centelleantes ojos verde esmeralda.

A su lado hay otro, de ojos rasgados y oscuros. Por algunos signos leves se podría decir que es mujer.

El rostro de la inculpada se ve aterrado. Sus pupilas están dilatadas de terror y su frente perlada centellea con el pálido sol.

Otra chica, pelirroja, sube a la tarima, ataviada cual director de feria, sonriendo malévolamente.

-¡Pueblo francés –comienza a proclamar a la multitud, en su lengua nativa –Hela aquí, por fin, a una de las criminales más buscadas en nuestro país! ¡Se le acusa de cometer actos terribles, tales como someter a decentes personajes de cuentos a situaciones inverosímiles y peligrosas por las cuales me he visto afectada, escribir aberraciones estúpidas, no realizar la continuación de las mismas por largos meses, tener en sufriente espera a fieles lectoras y no dar ninguno tipo de explicación por su ausencia!

El pueblo comenzó a abuchear fuertemente, demostrando con total ímpetu su descontento con aquella criminal.

-Es ahora, el 9 de Noviembre de 1973, a las 14:30 donde condenaremos a muerte en la guillotina a Jennifer Weasley, escritora aficionada de Fanfiction.

La chica pelirroja se dirige a Jen, quién se siente cada vez más asustada, y la mira con sarcasmo.

-¿Algún último deseo, mademoiselle

La acusada la mira con ojos suplicantes y asiente.

Uno de verdugos, la presumible mujer, ríe estrepitosamente.

-Cállate, Cho –le espeta la chica pelirroja

-¿Y quién te crees tu, Geneva, para hacerme callar a mi? –le responde ella.

-¡Tu jefa!

Cho se calla instantáneamente.

-Cobarde –le susurra el otro verdugo.

-Cállate, Potty –le responde Cho.

-¡Callados todos! –grita Geneva. Luego se vuelve nuevamente a Jennifer.

-¿Cuál es tu último deseo?

Jen duda un poco, presa del miedo.

-La verdad… quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectoras antes de todo…

Ginny la mira, piensa un poco y luego asiente.

-Pero que sea rápido.

Jennifer se vuelve ahora a la multitud. Siente vergüenza y está arrepentida. Lentamente se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar.

-Bueno… primeramente me gustaría decir que les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic. Sé que no me merezco tanta compresión, pero de verdad, éstos últimos meses han sido… no sé… agitados. Además, como muchos de ustedes sabrán, los temidos períodos de sequía de inspiración llegan frecuentemente… y a mi me atacó uno especialmente terrible…. Tanto, que pensé en abandonar el fic. Pero por ustedes, no lo hice… y me esmeré mucho en terminar el cap… pero aun no he podido subirlo, por problemas de computadora y por mi maldita manía de escribir en agendas y luego transcribir, y que hace que pierda muucho tiempo… pero también sé que han sido muchos meses… demasiados… y por eso… bueno… solo quería decirles eso…. Que lo siento en el alma y que…

Jen no puede seguir. Su voz se ha quebrado y algunas lágrimas pugnan por salir.

Cho la mira indiferente, Harry mira a un chico entre el público y Ginny ha sentido pena.

-Pueblo francés –repite a la muchedumbre- o bueno, lectores de Fanfiction… ustedes han visto el arrepentimiento de ésta chica… ahora, a pesar de que me arriesgo a morir, dejo en sus manos la decisión de su condena. Si ustedes dicen "muere" éste fic se terminará y si ustedes dicen "te perdonamos sin represalias" todo continuará como siempre debió haber sido.

Jen levanta los ojos esperanzada. En su desesperación se ha vuelto a la gente

-¡Les prometo que en un mes más! ¡Un mes más y subiré el cap!

-Ya cállate, o desistiré de mi complacencia –advierte Ginny. –Ya saben… manden sus reviews, sus mail, sus lechuzas, sus bombas… todo. Pero por favor, den sus opiniones.

Ginny se baja de la tarima y de a poco todos se han comenzado a ir.

Solo por ahí se escucha la conversación del verdugo Harry con algún chico

-¿Y, tu número cuál era, bombón?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Bueno… ya está… Ginny ya lo ha dicho. Ustedes decidan… lo que sea… estaré dispuesta… lo juro, como quien es condenado a la guillotina. Si no recibo nada, pensaré que no quieren que siga. Si es así, dejaré un resumen de cómo seguirían las cosas… por si acaso. Si hay una o dos personas nada más que están dispuestas a perdonarme, puedo ver la posibilidad de escribir solo para ellas…._

_Pero si me aceptan (Jen reza fervientemente) en un mes más como máximo está aquí el cap._

_Los quiere… _

_Jen.w._


	8. Y ardió Troya

**No me miren a mí… HP es de JK Rowling…. Yo, por mientras… me esconderé en mi bunker…**

_Escenas del capítulo anterior (XD)_

_-¿Ginny? –se escuchó una voz conocida, tras la chicas_

_-Ron… -susurró ella. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un miedo terrible de ver a su hermano. A su hermano preferido._

_-Ginny… quiero…_

_-No –dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente, no estaba dispuesta a traumarse._

_-Gin, por favor, ¿Por qué te escondes?_

_-¡No quiero verte, Ron!_

_-¡Gin, espera!_

_Pero no alcanzó a verlo porque se escapó ágilmente y corrió escaleras arriba._

_Lo que ella no sabía era que ese encuentro era inevitable… porque yo los forzaré a encontrarse…… waja, waja, wajajajajajacof, cof cof, waja, ja cof,…. ¡¡Cof, cof!! (creo que debo dedicarme a otra cosa, cof cof)_

"**Se solicita guardaespaldas. Interesados, recurrir a las personas paradas debajo de éste letrero"**

El cártel estaba puesto en el diario mural de la sala común, y debajo, efectivamente, se encontraban Ginny, Harry y Cho, dormidos. Ya era el tercer día que pasaban en aquel lugar, sin moverse siquiera. _"¡Sin estudiar!"_ había chillado Cho, _"Y sin ver a Malfoy"_ había gritado Harry.

Por lo que ambos, terriblemente agotados y aburridos, habían desistido y abandonado a la pequeña pelirroja a su suerte.

"_¡Claro, váyanse! ¡¡Váyanse traidores!! ¡No los necesito para nada!... para nada que no es comer, descansar, reír, entretenerme, acompañarme, cuidarme… y vivir"_

Así que dándose cuenta que solo la muerte estaba por delante, Ginny se tendió por última vez en el piso, aspirando por última vez el olor del polvo, y estornudando estruendosamente por última vez. Cerró los ojos, segura de que no volvería a abrirlos nuevamente, y se durmió.

-Geneva… -escuchó una voz a lo lejos –Genevaa… -volvió a decir la voz, logrando penetrar lentamente en su cerebro -¡¡Genevaaaa!! –repitió esta vez más fuerte. Poco a poco tomó conciencia de que tendría que encontrarse en el cielo.

Uy, ojala estuviera Draco Malfoy…

-¡¡GENEVA!! –gritó la persona por última vez remeciéndole por los hombros.

-¡¡QUÉ!! –gritó abriendo por fin los ojos y asustando a quien tuviese enfrente. Ups, si ese era el cielo… se veía igual que la sala común…

-Geneva –la llamó nuevamente la persona.

-¡Que no sabes decir otra cosa, imbécil! –gritó volteándose a ese que tanto la llamaba. Y al verlo, volvió a gritar. Y esta persona a su vez, asustado por el grito, también gritó y Ginny gritó por el grito y la persona gritó por el grito de Ginny que gritó porque él había gritado porque ella había gritado.

-¡AHH! –gritó Dobby, que pasaba por ahí y que pensaba que era una especia de juego.

-¡AHHH! –le respondió Neville desde arriba.

-¿Quién eres? –consiguió articular Ginny entre gritos.

-Bueno, pues yo… -la persona frente a ella era alta, o más bien dicho alto, porque al parecer era hombre (digo "al parecer" porque ahora nunca se sabe), delgado pero firme, y tenía una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara, al estilo "El fantasma de la ópera". De echo, levaba además un sombrero y una capa, y ahora que Ginny ponía atención, de fondo sonaba una tatatatátatatataaaaaaaan de misterio –Yo soy…

-¡¿Alguien grita?! ¡¿Alguien necesita ayuda?! –preguntó Draco Malfoy desesperado por ayudar a alguien, echando a bajo la pared de la sala común para poder entrar. –Por favor, ¡Que alguien me necesite!

-¡Yoooo! –chilló Harry lanzándose por el balcón y cayendo _casualmente_ en los fuertes y sabrosos brazos del rubio. –Yo te necesito.

-Bueno, pues…. Entonces vamos –contestó Draco, llevándose aun en brazos a Harry (que se desmayó de la emoción)

-Yo soy… -continuó el chico enmascarado tartamudeando. Al parecer se le hacía difícil.

-Tú eres…

-Yo… yo soy…

-Si, ¡Tú eres!

-¡Yo soy! ¡Yo soy!

-¡TU ERES!

-¡YO SOY R…!

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! –volvió a gritar Neville desde arriba

-¡¡TU HERMANO!! –rugió el recién descubierto Ron, desahogándose por fin.

Ginny pestañó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez veces y gritó al más puro estilo Jurassic Park

-¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡AAHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!

-¡Gin, no grites! –trató de calmarla Ron

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHAAHHH!!!!

-¡¡Gin, por favor!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron quiso acercarse a ella, pero ahí la pelirroja reaccionó… y salió corriendo.

-¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡ME PERSIGUE UN LOCO QUE SE CREE EL FANTASMA DE LA ÓPERA!!!

No bien, no alcanzó a llegar a la salida de la sala común, cuando se dio contra un Harry mojado, enojado y en ropa interior y con una próxima neumonía.

-¡Draco me dio de calabazas! –alcanzó a escuchar lloriquear a Harry antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Geneva…-escuchó una voz a lo lejos –Genevaaa…

-¡No de nuevo! –gritó sentándose de una vez y sintiendo un punzante dolor en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron aun con la máscara puesta.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ser deforme, anormal, sub-inepto, extraterrestre, pokemón!

-¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!

-¡Por la máscara! Es obvio que algo escondes… ¡Algo feo y repugnante! –y dicho esto, Ginny se largó a llorar.

Ron era su única esperanza de vida normal, de un vestigio antes de toda la locura (NA: pobre niña… me da penita)… pero ahora su hermano, su hermano preferido, también había caído en el maldito juego del destino, ¡Aquel que solo se empeñaba en hacerla infeliz! (NA: me largo llorar, ¡Que mala soy!)

-Ginny… -habló Ron suavizando su voz –Mírame, no soy nada de lo que crees…

Ron se quitó la máscara y cogió el mentón de su hermana para obligarla, suavemente, a mirarlo.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO! –pataleó Ginny, pero finalmente la curiosidad fue más grande. Abrió un ojo lentamente, y luego el otro. Y volvió a gritar.

El rostro de Ron se veía deforme, feo y borroso.

-¡¡AAHHHHH!!

-¿Pero qué pasa? –se desesperó Ron. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba.

-Sabes –habló Cho bajando las escaleras -¡Me aburriste pelirroja! ¡Cállate, siéntate, sécate las lágrimas y mira a tu…! Hermano… -terminó diciendo insinuantemente al mirar a Ron.

Ginny, asustada, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirar. Vaya, ahora no se veía nada deforme.

-¿De verdad eres mi hermano?

-Si –asistió Ron feliz por el cambio en la actitud de Ginny

-Que lástima… no recordaba que fueras tan guapo…

-Yo tampoco –se relamió Cho.

-Pero entonces… ¿No eres raro?

-¿Raro?

-Si, anormal, deforme…

-¿Me veo como si lo fuera?

-Por supuesto que no –susurró Cho

-Mmm…

Algo extraño había ¿Cómo era posible que Ron siguiera tan normal? Ginny lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro estaba igual que siempre, pálido, salpicado de pecas, el cabello rojo rabioso al estilo Weasley, alto, delgado y vestido con una capa morada, calzas apretadas de color blanco y unas zapatillas delgadas de tela.

-Bueno, si sigues siendo tú…

-¡Gracias, Ginny, gracias por aceptarme!

-¿Por aceptar qué?

-Bueno, mi pasión mal vista por la sociedad.

Ginny pestañó seguida con cara de mi-no-entender

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… esto de te veas más _femenino_ y que vayas por ahí dando saltitos y abriéndote de piernas, la gente no lo acepta mucho… ¡Y Gracias a ti por entenderme!

Corrió a abrazar a su hermana, y Ginny, súbitamente, entendió. De repente, todo cuadraba.

-¡Eres… ¡ERES GAY!

-¿¡Qué?! No, yo no soy g…

-Oh… -se apenó Cho –siempre es lo mismo, ¡Todos los guapos!

-¿Gay? –preguntó Harry desde arriba volviendo al ataque -¿Quién es gay?

-¡Ron! –lloró Ginny

-¿Ron? –Harry miró al pelirrojo y le brillaron los ojos –Bueno… los prefería albinos, pero no me molesta variar un poco…

-¡Suéltame! –chilló Ron aterrorizado -¡Yo no soy gay!

-¿No eres gay? –preguntó Ginny

-No eres gay –lloró Harry

-¡No eres gay! –se alegró Cho

-¡No, no soy gay! –afirmó Ron ya exasperado –Solo soy bailarín de ballet.

-Para mi es casi lo mismo –se relamió Harry

-¡No, no lo es! Soy bailarín, y bien hombrecito

-Pues con esas calzas, uno entra a dudarlo –rió Neville desde arriba.

-Hermanita –dijo Ron acercándose a Ginny y tomándole las manos –tú me entiendes, ¿Cierto? Tú entiendes mi pasión por el baile y me apoyarás en mi sueño de algún día participar en la danza de los cisnes, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, la verdad… yo…

Ginny observó a su hermano. Esos ojos azules eran los mismos de antaño. Además, su única diferencia era la pasión por el ballet… pero que diría la gente… ya, al diablo con la gente ¡El era su hermano!

-Claro que si, Ron ¡Te acepto!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

-Ahh… -dijo tiernamente toda la sala común a leer un cartel que sostenía Seamus Finnigan.

-Y ahora, ¿Puedo ser tu guardaespaldas?

-El puesto es tuyo, Ron –sonrió Cho –Además, estás muy bien capacitado –agregó mirándole el cu… ejem, la espalda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un chico de Ravenclaw caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo. Súbitamente, una mano apareció tras una estatua y lo jaló detrás de ésta.

-Pásalo –siseó una persona a la cual no se le veía el rostro, solo un par de ojos rasgados, ya que iba cubierto con una bolsa de papel.

"_Hoy, a las 1.800 en el Punto X_

_Atte, la hija del Samurai"_

El pobre Ravenclaw aceptó el mensaje a la par que el personaje incógnito le decía al oído el destinatario. –Y ay de ti si fallas.

El chico salió echo una gelatina y siguió su rumbo.

El mismo Ravenclaw caminaba ahora no tan tranquilamente por un pasillo. Súbitamente, al final del corredor, vio a una persona afirmada en la pared. Trató de que no llamara su atención, pero era complicado; llevaba en la cabeza una bolsa de papel donde solo se apreciaban un par de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Hey, tú, muchachito –siseó el personaje incógnito.

-¿Quién yo?

-Si tú

-Yo no fui

-¿Qué?

-Mm… nada

-Toma esto –le entregó un pedazo de pergamino

-No lo quiero

-Si lo quieres

-¡No lo quiero!

-¡Si lo quieres!

-¡NO LO QUIERO!

-¡QUIERES QUE LA GENTE SEPA QUE NO ERES RUBIO NATURAL!

-¡NOOOO!

-¡Entonces si quieres el papel! –y se fue

"_Vale… a las 1.800… ¿Pero cuál era el punto X? ¿Ese debajo de las escaleras o cerca de la chimenea? _

_Atte, catador de rubios"_

El mismo Ravenclaw anterior caminaba otra vez por el mismo pasillo, ésta vez, muy nervioso.

Pero igual era algo idiota… ¡Quién lo mandaba a ir por tercera vez a ese pasillo! Cuando ya estaba a punto de doblar y respirar tranquilo, una mano volvió a jalarlo.

-¡No otra vez, por favor! –lloró el niño.

-Lo siento… -dijo Cho… perdón, el personaje incógnito –Lleva éste ahora, ¿Vale?

El niño, aun llorando, asistió y se fue.

"_¡IDIOTA! ¡El punto X es en la butaca que está junto a la mesa debajo de la ventana a 20 pasos de la chimenea! Buhps… ya ni sé para que le pusimos punto X… ahora revelamos todo… gay tenías que ser…_

_Atte, la hija del Samurai"_

Otra vez el mismo Ravenclaw iba por el mismo pasillo. Y otra vez, el mismo idiota estaba parado al final del mismo corredor. El chico estuvo a punto de torcer los ojos.

"_¡No le eches la culpa a mi condición! ¡Eres tú, que como sabelotodo crees que todas somos sabelotodos como tú!_

_Atte, catador de Malfoys"_

El Ravenclaw camina y recibe otra carta

"_Ciertoo… yo soy sabelotodo, ¡¿Y como no me lo voy a creer su tengo que convivir con un idiota?!_

_Atte, la hija del ese."_

El Ravenclw bla, bla, bla…

"_¡¿ME DICES IDIOTA A MI?!_

_Catador de M"_

Bis

"_¿¡VES A ALGÚN OTRO IDIOTA LEYENDO ESTO JUNTO A TI!?"_

_La hija_

Bis del bis.

"_PUES…" _Catador de Malfoys mira alrededor y junto a él, Neville Longbottom le sonríe_ "¡¡SI!!"_

_¬¬_

"_ENTONCES…"_

-¡¡¡PODRÍAN PARAR CON ESTO!!! –Terminó por gritar el Ravenclaw de pie en medio del pasillo -¡¡¡¡ESTÁN AMBOS EN EL MISMO CORREDR, PORQUÉ NO SOLO SE HABLAN Y YA!!!! Yo solo quería ir al baño, buaaa…. –y se fue llorando y corriendo al baño.

-Bueno –dijo Cho desde el extremo del pasillo –Creo que si podemos acercarnos a hablar…

-Si, tienes razón –asistió Harry desde el otro extremo –Entonces, ¿En la sala común después de clases?

-Sii….

-Vale

Y se fueron juntos por ahí.

-Oigan, ¡¿Y yo?! –gritó Neville -¡No me dejen solo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Harry, Cho, por fin los encuentro –dijo Ginny -¡Pero que hacen con esas bolsas en la cabeza! Vamos, quítenselas.

-Oh…. –se apenaron ambos.

-Bueno, ¿Y que haremos hoy?

Cho se acercó a una mesa y arrojó a un lado todo lo que había encima y puso un pergamino.

-¡Oye! –se enojó una chica de cuarto, dueña de las cosas.

-He estado investigando –comenzó Cho.

-O sea, ha estado espiando –susurró Harry detrás.

-Y descubrí que solo personas que sufrimos cambios sabemos de la existencia de un pasado diferente,

-Ya… -asistió Ginny -¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que solo alguien que ha cambiado puede ser el culpable de todo esto –sentenció Ron.

-Si… -babeó Cho.

-Y también, uno de "nosotros" es "el-que-no-debe-ser-pisado"

-Ajá

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos…-dijo Ginny resuelta –Hay que investigar a cada uno de los subnormales que se crearon a raíz de la interferencia en el pasado.

-TÚ interferencia en el pasado –le recordó Harry entrecerrando los ojos. Ginny se sonrojó un poquito.

-Yo hice una lista –dijo Cho mostrando su pergamino.

-¡Yo también! –sonrió Harry –Esta es la lista de las 100 mejores marcas de zapatos de la industria mágica.

-…

-Em… gracias, Harry –trató de sonreír Ginny –pero queremos la lista de Cho.

-¡Ah, entonces crees que la sabelotodo sabe más de moda que yo!

Ginny torció los ojos.

-Después vemos tu lista, ¿Vale?

-Vale –asistió por fin Harry aun algo molesto.

-Bueno –prosiguió Cho –Como les decía, hice una lista con todas las personas que yo sé han cambiado.

-¿Te refieres a todas a las que fisgoneaste en la biblioteca?

-No. Me refiero a las que fisgonee en todo Hogwarts –súbitamente enrojeció –quiero decir… a las que entreviste en Hogwarts…

Ginny se acercó a las lista y comenzó a leer.

"_Albus Dumbledore: Antes_: **hombre sabio**_ y Ahora: _**hombre idiota**

_Argus Filch: Antes: _**conserje **_y Ahora:_** subdirector**

_Cho Chang…"_

-¿Te pusiste tu misma?

-Nunca se sabe… en estos días, ni uno conoce quién es…

"_Cho Chang: Antes: _**experta en moda ultra fashion**(NA: y ultra yegua) _y Ahora: _**sabelotodo come libros.**

_Colin Creevey: Antes: _**fan de HP**_ y Ahora_**: fan de golosinas de lechuza**

_Dean Thomas: Antes: _**gryffindor inadvertido**_ y Ahora: _**el ligón de Hogwarts**

_Draco Malfoy: Antes: _**chico malo ultra sexy**_ y Ahora: _**chico muy bueno ultra sexy**

_Hermione Granger: Antes: _**sabelotodo come libros**_ y Ahora: _**cuadro depravado**

_Harry Potter: Antes: _**sex symbol y el niño que vivió**_ y Ahora: _**gay.**

_Lord Voldemort: Antes: _**loco asesino de masas**_ y Ahora: _**igual, pero vestido de Papa Noel.**

_Lavander Brown: Antes: _**succionadora de Ron**_ y Ahora: _**succionadora de intestinos (autopsia)**

_Parvati Patil: Antes: _**mini yegua a la moda**_ y Ahora: _**elfina doméstica**

_Pomona Sprout: Antes_**: profesora gorda y fea**_ y Ahora: _**profesora yegua y asalta cunas pero sexy.**

_Fred y George Weasley: Antes: _**íconos de la rebeldía**_ y Ahora: _**prefectos rectos y mariquitas (pero guapos)**

_Ron Weasley: Antes: _**amigo de HP y jugador de Quidditch**_ y Ahora: _**arranca de HP, bailarín de ballet con muy buen trasero.**

_Seamus Finnigan: Antes: _**gryffindor inadvertido**_ y Ahora: _**pareja esporádica de Harry.**

_Severus Snape: Antes: _**profesor maldito**_ y Ahora: _**profesor aterrorizante al estilo Heidi**_"_

-Mmm… muy bien, Cho –dijo Ron.

-¿De verdad?

-Si –sonrió el pelirrojo.

Cho se desmayó de la emoción pero nadie se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera Harry, que casualmente se paró sobre ella.

-Bueno… no fue mucha le gente que cambió –concluyó Ginny –… pero definitivamente tenemos que investigar a cada uno de ellos hasta descubrir si tenían razones como para cambiar el mundo y de paso jodernos la vida a todos.

-Me siento como un superhéroe que tiene que salvar a la humanidad…-comentó Ron -así, como la liga de la justicia…

-¡Hey, sí! ¡Yo quiero ser la mujer maravilla! –chilló Harry dando un saltito -¡Y dale, que yo no chillo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Club de Tobby. 2:30 PM**

-Este es el plan –habló Ginny en voz baja –cada uno se dedicará a investigar a 4 personas y como sea la información del pasado. Que recuerda y que sabe. ¿Entendido?

Todos asistieron.

-¿Ya terminaron su reunión secreta? –preguntó un niño de tercer año de Hupleffuf, algo molesto –de verdad interrumpen en mi almuerzo.

**-**Si, tiene razón –apoyo otro -¡Y esa niñita tiene su pie dentro del estofado!

-Oh vamos, así sabe mejor –dijo Cho sin retirar su pie, restándole importancia. Si le dio importancia cuando le llegó un tazón de sopa hirviendo a la cara -¡AHH!

-Bueno –decidió Ginny comenzando a preocuparse un poco por Cho luego de unos 15 minutos que no se callara –Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Estamos llamando un poco la atención.

Los demás asistieron y decidieron bajarse de la mesa de Hupleffuf para que éstos siguieran con su almuerzo.

Y como podrán imaginar, nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Ron, tu investigarás a… Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil, Pomona Sprout y Harry Potter. –Ron la miró suplicante -lo siento, pero debemos aprovechar tu buen trasero.

-¡Pero con el gay no! –pataleó el chico.

-Oh, vamos pelirrojo –le dijo Harry acercándose insinuantemente a él –yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas…

Ron miró con terror y echó a correr lejos. Y no volvió más.

-Cho, tú investigarás a… Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan y Severus Snape.

-Buhp –bufó Cho –me diste a puras chicas.

-Pero…

-¡Al menos dame a Ron!

-No, mi hermanito ya tiene a cargo muchas depravadas –Harry hinchó el pecho orgulloso –como para agregarle otra.

Cho se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Que conste, que usaré solo hasta 700 libros… no más, ¡Aunque me rueguen!

Y se fue, casualmente, por el mismo camino de Ron.

-Bueno Harry…. Tú te quedarás con…

Harry rezaba en voz baja "Draco", una y otra vez. Ginny sonrió maliciosa. "_En tus sueños_" pensó.

-Con…. Voldemort, Dumbledore y… Filch.

Harry paró de rezar y miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-Mora Gin. Yo no tengo ningún problema con la edad (de echo, esos 3 viejos se conservan a la perfección…)… pero no se… últimamente quiero algo más… nuevo…

-¡Harry! –gritó Ginny horrorizado -¡No te los di para que te relaciones con ellos, sino para que los investigaras!

-Bueno… es lo mismo. ¿Y con quienes te quedarás tú?

Ginny sonrió.

-Con Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Fred y George, Ron y… Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en desmesura.

-¿¡¡QUÉ!!? ¡YEGUA, DRACO ES MÍO!

-Mmm… pues, no. Ahora es mío.

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba agitado.

-Me las pagarás pelirroja… ¡Conseguiré a Draco Malfoy como sea!

-Te espero –se burló Ginny.

Harry giró el rostro en tono ofendido y se alejó meneando violentamente las caderas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

De una esquina se vio venir corriendo una dudosa sombra. Avanzaba con cautela, mirando alrededor, cuidando que nadie le siguiera. Luego de algunos pasos se dejó ver una segunda sombra, que apareció tras una armadura.

Se juntaron en la bifurcación del pasillo y partieron ahora juntos, agazapados a la pared y en cuclillas. De repente de una sala salió una tercera sombra, que igualmente se junto con ellos.

Avanzaron los tres, silenciosamente, hasta que se detuvieron en un rincón.

La sombra X susurró algunas palabras como…

-¿Ustedes tampoco están de acuerdo, cierto?

-Claro que no, ¡Definitivamente no! –reclamó la sombra Y.

-Los que a mi me tocaron no me desagradan, pero yo quiero algo más nuevo –chilló la sombra Z.

Las sombras, que no puedo identificar, seguían cuchicheando cada vez más acaloradamente. Entonces, la sombra Z, cual nombre no diré, gritó:

-¡Pero Ron, yo quiero a Draco!

-¡Harry, no debías decir nombres!

-¡Cho, tú acabas de decir su nombre!

La sombra… oh, bueno. Ya es estúpido decir quienes son. Entonces Harry, Ron y Cho discutían acaloradamente debajo de la escalera.

-Vamos a jugar limpiamente, ¿Vale? Haremos distintas cosas y así cada uno se ganará con esfuerzo a las personas que quiere investigar.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Oh vamos –dijo Harry restándole importancia –Ella ya lo entenderá.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Yo apuesto a Lavander y a Harry –dijo Ron poniendo unas fichas sobre una mesa.

-¡Pero Ronnie! –lloró Harry –quédate conmigo… vamos…

-Yo doy a Colin, a Hermione, a Seamus y Snape ¡No me gusta ninguno! –alegó Cho.

-Te juego a Hermione en una partida de poker –pidió Ron.

-Vale, pero si yo gano… me quedo contigo –respondió la oriental insinuante.

-¡Hey!, ¡Yo también quiero al pelirrojo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-La última bolita dice… 19 –leyó Ron el número de una pequeña bolita que sacó de una bolsa.

-¡Bingo! –gritó Cho poniéndose en pie.

-Felicitaciones a la señorita Chang –recitó Ron –que acaba de ganarse a Dean Thomas.

-¡Ehh! –celebró Cho.

-Por ende, el señor Harry Potter –"señorita" se escuchó de fondo –Ha obtenido a Seamus Finnigan.

-Bueno, algo es algo –se resignó Harry.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Jaque Mate –sonrió Ron al derrotar a Harry –Hermione vuelve a ser mía.

-¿Y para qué quieres tanto a ese cuadro? -preguntó recelosa Cho.

-Para… para… para interrogarla… -respondió Ron tan rojo como su propio cabello.

Desde las sombras, Cho entrecerró los ojos enfadada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Debo vigilar a ese pelirrojo –comentó Cho jugando a la cuerda con Harry –ya tiene a ese cuadro estúpido pero aun me preocupa la guarra de Brown.

-Esa se la gané yo en las carreras de caballos –respondió Harry sin dejar de saltar.

-¿Y para qué la quieres?

-No lo sé…

-¿Me la darías?

-Mmm… ¿Qué me das a cambio?

-A… Draco Malfoy.

De la emoción, Harry tropezó con la cuerda y de dislocó un brazo (NA: ya estaba siendo raro que no le pasara nada xD)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Quién tiene a Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Cho al aire, como para saber.

-Creo que Ginny –contestó Ron distraído.

-Ah… Entonces se lo daré a Harry.

-¡Eso no! Debo proteger los intereses de mi hermanita…

-Te quitaré a Parvati del medio…

-Ella no me cae mal.

-Te daré a Hermione.

-¡Ella ya es mía!

-Pero… -Cho comenzó a maquinar una mentira –creo que no… ¿A caso no te acuerdas de anoche?

-¿Anoche?

-Ajá… quizá estaba demasiado ebrio… pero me gritaste que me dabas a Hermione a cambio de que te sacara a Harry…

Ron palideció.

-¿Te di a Hermione?

Cho asistió maliciosa. Ron bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno… Draco Malfoy es tuyo…

-Con una condición más –Ron la miró que me aceptes a mí.

Ron, algo receloso, decidió aceptar finalmente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bueno Harry… Draco Malfoy es tuyo.

Harry miró a Cho con los ojos extremadamente abiertos de emoción.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip.

-¡¡Te amo, Cho!! –gritó Harry y corrió a besarla. Pero se alejó enseguida, escupiendo –Por Merlín, que estoy haciendo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Qué pasará con los que sobran?

-Dejémoselos a Ginny…

-Pobrecita… creo que eso está mal…

-Vamos, Ron, ¿Acaso ya no quieres a Hermione?

-Mmm… tienes razón… No creo que a Ginny le moleste mucho…

-¿Quién se quedará con ella?

-¿Con ella?

-Pues claro, ¿Quién nos asegura que no cambió el mundo?

-Mmm… eso es estúpido…

-¡Yo me quedaré con ella!

-¿Tú, Harry?

-Oh, vamos… me cae bien la zanahoria…

-¿Creen que se lo tomará bien?

-Por supuesto. Les apuesto que no habrá problemas.

-¿A quién apuestas? Te cambio a Colin Creevey por Voldemort.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ginny tuvo un hermoso despertar. Los pájaros cantaban al más puro estilo de película de Disney y el sol sonreía cual Teletubbie.

Todo era hermoso.

Se levantó relajado, estirándose tranquila y sonriendo estúpidamente. Con suerte, aquel día interrogaría al hermoso Draco Malfoy.

Sin quererlo, se babeó la camisa.

De pura dicha sacó la lista donde había anotado a las personas que le tocaban a cada uno y sonriente le echó un vistazo. Quería ver, nuevamente, el nombre de Draco junto al suyo.

Pero lo que en realidad vio le hizo sentir la furia más grande jamás antes vista. Levantándose con rapidez y pulverizando la hoja con tan solo su mirada, gritó con un eco cósmico el primer nombre que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAARRRRYYYY POOOOTTTTEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!

El castillo de Hogwarts se tambaleó ligeramente, y en el gran lago, el calamar gigante se refugió en las profundidades.

-Ups –dijo Ron a Cho y Harry, escondiéndose los tres debajo de una mesa –ardió Troya

**NA: (Jen sale del bunker… mira alrededor asustada, y con miedo, agita una banderita blanca en señal de paz)**

**Bueno…. Aquí está por fin!!!! Se que fueron dos días después del mes…. Pero es que de verdad…. Me fue imposible…. Creo que ya no valen más explicaciones… solo espero que el hecho de que sea extra large les puede alegrar un poco… me esforcé mucho, lo juro... (i'm promess) y bueno…. El próx cap (no les quiero mentir) aun ni lo he comenzado… así que no tengo ninguna fecha… lo siento u.u**

**Por supuesto, están en su completa libertad de decirme por review que me vaya a la..!! y obviamente, lo haré y abandonaré el fic… uds deciden…**

**Por ahora, y como siempre… muchísimas gracias por absolutamente todo.**

**Saludos, **

**Jen.w.**

_PD: Ron, Harry, Ginny y Cho están todos en Gryffindor, en el mismo año xD… si, sé que es ridículo… pero es más fácil… además… hay algo en éste fic que no sea ridículo?_

_PD2: Quieren que saque a Diana Carter del fic? Ya casi ni sale… avísenme por favor… _


End file.
